Fox
by ShadowOkamiYokai
Summary: HP/Digimon season 3 crossover. Harry was kidnapped by a lab lunatic and was changed into a digimon. Now he's heading to a foreign country, hoping to find place where he belongs and accepted.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, I'm sorry that I haven't been updating for awhile, _BUT_I'm going to rewrite this, 'cause when i read it over, it didn't sound right to me. So, here's a the rewritten version of this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a hot Sunday afternoon, and harry was outside, taking care of Petunia's garden. He whipped his forehead while rising up, and looked up towards the sky.

"Boy!" a shrieking voice yelled.

Harry looked up towards the small window above him and his eyes widened a bit when he saw his Aunt Petunia glaring at him.

"Yes Aunt Petunia?" Harry answered.

"I don't like that tone you're taking, but don't every have me catch you lazing off from your chores." Petunia sneered before slamming the window closed.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry whispered when he continued on weeding the garden.

If he had paid more attention to his surroundings, he would have noticed a car park right outside the house next door. The person in the passenger side of the car came out and walked towards him.

Harry turned when he noticed someone behind him, but before he could, he was knocked out cold.

When he woke again, he saw a white ceiling above. He immediately thought he was at Hogwarts, but when he looked around, he saw it was just a single room. Harry slowly rose up but stopped when he couldn't go no further. He looked down and saw that his arms and legs were strapped down onto a metal table. He struggled to try and get them off, but no progress.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." a voice said.

Harry looked to his right, and saw the sliding door close behind the man that walked in. He didn't know when the guy got inside the room, but he hoped that he would help him out of this.

"Um, can you help me, please? I really don't know how I got here, but can you get me out of these things?" Harry asked.

The man shook his head, "Sorry, no can do. You see, I'm actually the one that bought you here," the man smirked, "With some help of course."

Harry took notice that the guy was wearing a white lab coat and carried a clip board and paper, "Who are you?"

"It's none of your concern right now," the man said, writing stuff down. "But I can tell you one thing, your uncle, Vernon Dorsey, sold you to us. We were looking for someone to help us with our experiment, and you were the person we found. You have the right height, had a family that didn't even want you and you also had an interesting background."

"How could he? I have a boarding school to go to in September, and-" Harry started.

"Ah yes," the man interrupted, he then looked down at the sheet of paper he flipped back over, "Harry James Potter, son of James Harlen Potter and Lily Glens Potter nee Evans. You are currently a seventh year in Hogwarts and can do magic. You are also a Savior to the Wizarding World because you vanquished a dark wizard named Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort."

Harry looked at the man in shock and then he remembered when the guy said he had an 'interesting' background, "Where did you get that? Muggles aren't supposed to know that kind of things."

The man grinned, "We have our connections, and I'm also a squib. Don't worry, when we're doing with you, you'll thank us for helping you."

When the man finished, he slid the door open and motioned for three others to come in. They all surrounded the table Harry was laying on, and pushed him through the doors and down the corridor.

Harry didn't say anything, knowing that they wouldn't answer his questions. So, he just lied there and wondered as to where they were taking him. He noticed that they were going towards the blue double doors and gone through them. Harry's eyes widened when he saw a large glass cylinder tank that was set in the middle of the very large room. Harry remembered what the man said earlier and realized that they were going to put him in there. He started struggling to try to get loose, but was force to stop when four pairs of hands help him down.

They picked him up, carried him inside the tank. Two others stepped inside with them, put cuffs on his wrists and ankles, and started inserting larger needles inside various parts of his body.

As soon as the scientists stepped out, the glass door closed, and the tank started to fill with an orange sort of liquid, which was mixed with a strong sedative to put Harry asleep. Once the tank was completely full, the plastic tubes connected to the needles started to fill with liquid and gone inside Harry's body. A few of the tubes had silver liquid, another few had black and the last few had blue.

Outside the tank, the majority of the scientists there gathered to watch the transformation, while the rest were on computers to keep track of the stats.

"How long do you think the transformation would take?" One asked.

"It would probably take up to 30 minutes before it's completed." Another answered.

Two scientists, that were watching the status, gasped in shock. "Um sir, there seems to be a problem." One said, typing rapidly on the keyboard.

The head scientist, Mark, walked up to him, "What's the matter?"

"It seems he's starting to transform earlier than planned. Look, his stats are going off the charts, it's-" the other said, although before she could finish, the computer exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?" Mark yelled.

"I don't know sir. His status is too much to keep track of." she said.

-A couple minutes before-

Harry was sitting in what looked like a pitch black room. He sensed that there was another presence there, but didn't want to go bother looking for it. So instead, he felt the presence coming towards him.

Harry looked up when he saw two silver paws stop in front of him. His eyes widened when he saw the being.

The creature was a sort of fox hybrid, had a humanoid body, but all fox. It had ebony black fur and claws. The silver that was on its legs started from the top of its ankles, and reached all the way down to the base of the black claws, that were two inches thick. Had silver at the tips of the tail and ears. The tail was at least 3/4 of the creature's body length, and it had extremely sharp arm blades that ran from the base of the wrists to the elbows. When Harry looked up at the creature's eyes, he nearly froze in shock when he saw them. The irises were pure silver, and where there was supposed to be white around them, it was all black.

When the creature bent over and held out its clawed hand towards him, Harry was a bit hesitant about what to do. So, when he took it, he was grateful that they hybrid helped him up. Although, as soon as he stood up, both he and the hybrid glowed rightly and fused together.

-In reality-

The second that they started to fuse, Harry's body, from inside the tank, started to grow and change. Ebony black fur came out and replaced the human skin. His feet grew in length and changed to where he had to stand on his toes. The muscles in his feet and legs thickened so he could attack with them. His head changed in form to match that of a foxes head. His ears moved up to the top of his head and formed long fox ears, and his nose and mouth grew in length and formed a mussel.

When his body was completely changed, his eyes snapped open. Instead of his mother's emerald green, they were the creatures bright silver.

The scientists that were watching gasped in shock when they realized how short of time the transformation took.

In the consciousness of Harry's mind, the fox hybrid started transferring information to him. Soon, Harry had memorized everything that the fox gave him. One of the attacks that were transferred caught Harry's eye and he decided to use it.

So, his arm blades started to glow luminous black. He then crossed his arms against his chest, forming an X and threw them out to his sides.

**_SHADOW SLASH!!!_**

The black aura X flew towards the glass and broke through. The orange colored liquid spilled out across the floor, messing up the cables that were connected to the computers. Harry landed at the bottom of the tank in a crouching position and slowly stood up.

Mark stood there at the center of the floor, looking around at the damage that has been caused. He then turned towards the beautiful creature that _he_ created, with awe and greed. Mark slowly walked towards the hybrid and started clapping.

"Beautiful. You are truly magnificent. Out of all the other test subjects, you were the only one that succeeded." Mark said.

Harry 'eyes widened slightly when he heard this, "What do you mean I was the only one? What happened to the others?"

Mark sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Well, the other ones did turned out alright, but they've never lived past a week. There's also the fact that they didn't have high enough energy levels, so I really didn't expect much from them. Now that you're here, I can finally achieve the goals that I've always dreamed of."

Harry narrowed his eyes slightly, "What kind of goals are those?"

Mark grinned insanely, "Why world domination of course! All I have to do is make several more creatures like you and I'll have myself a whole army!!"

Harry's eyes narrowed further while his eyes glowed brightly, "Sorry, can't allow that to happen."

Harry leapt up high into the air and wrapped his arms slightly around his waist.

'Time to try another attack!' Harry thought, as his arms glowed brightly.

**_DIAMOND STORM!!!_**

Harry threw his arms out and millions of black diamonds' shot towards the man.

Mark's eyes widened when he turned and tried to run, but it was too late. The diamonds' pierced through him, while a few others were dug deep into his skin. His eyes dulled when his life vanished, and he fell to the ground dead.

Harry landed lightly on the ground and ran, with inhuman speed, towards the double doors that he went through before.

Harry pulled back his right arm as he clenched his fist tightly. Ebony black fire covered his fist.

**_HELL'S COMET PUNCH!!!_**

The doors glowed before they were thrown off their hinges and out into the hallway.

Harry ran out and sped down through the hallways. When he finally came to the entrance, he skidded to a stop when security came and blocked the exit. Not wanting to hurt them, Harry ran towards them, and put them all to sleep by lightly hitting their pressure points.

He quickly ran outside and started heading towards Kings Crossing. Hopefully when he got to Hogwarts, Professor Snape will be there.

_Hold on kit._ A voice said.

Harry jumped slightly in shock and leaped onto one of the many roof tops nearby. "Who are you? Come out where I can see you."

The voice chuckled softly, _No need to speak out loud. If anyone else heard you, they would think there's something wrong._

'Ok, but you still didn't tell me who you are.' Harry thought.

The voice sighed, _Fine. You are seriously no fun at all._

Harry mentally glared.

_Oh fine! I am known as Kuromon, the shadow fox digimon. _The voice said.

'Wait a minute... did you say you were a Digimon?' Harry asked.

_Oh my, you are smart. Of course I said I am a digimon. There are others like me also. Digimon or 'Digital Monsters' are a series of creatures made entirely out of data. There is only one other that looks similar to me, which is my cousin Renamon._ The voice explained.

'Ok, but why did you tell me to hold on when I was planning to go to Hogwarts?' Harry asked.

_That headmaster of yours, Albus Dumbledore, you should be weary of him. _Kuromon said.

'Why? I'm hoping that he and Professor Snape will help me.' Harry said.

_Snape will, but Dumbledore won't. He will only use you like that other human tried to do._

Harry sighed, 'Are you sure?'

_Positive._

'So what now? Where do I go?'

_You will go to Japan and search for my cousin, Renamon._

'You mean she's actually here?'

_Yes. Although, the way she came here, is different than the way I came. We also have to get the help of her tamer, Rika, and get a worthy tamer of our own._

'What do you mean by tamer? I'm fine on my own.' Harry said.

_Well, in order to become stronger and be able to change into your other forms, then you'll need to help of a tamer._ Kuromon said.

'Alright, so how do I get to Japan?'

_Just run. You don't have to worry about getting tired for a long time. You also need to train, so you'll have enough time for that._ Kuromon said.

'I think I'm pretty good. If I say so myself.' Harry smiled.

_What you did at the lab is nothing compared to an actual fight between two digimon. Also, that was just beginners luck. You need to train so that you are quicker with your attacks, faster in speed and agility, and can last longer in battle._

'Fine. How long do you think it'll take to get to Japan?' Harry asked, while running along the roof tops.

_It'll take at least two weeks. That's without rest and getting to China. Once you get there, you'll need to get on a boat so you can get to the island._

'Alright then. Look out Japan, 'cause here we come.' Harry thought, grinning.

* * *

**Rewritten: 12/21/09**

**Well there you go. Here's the rewritten version of it. I'm also working on the other chapters. Hopefully, I should have the majority of these chapters rewritten by the time winter break is over. Anyway, please tell me what you think, did you like this chapter or did you like the last one better? If you already reviewed, then send me a pm. See ya!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2, hope you like this one!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It's been 5 days since he started traveling towards China. Surprisingly, nobody from Hogwarts has noticed that he was gone for this long. As he sped across the Asian plains, he'll occasionally see enemy Digimon attacking innocent humans. So, being the nice kind of Digimon he is, he'll stop, fight it, destroy it, and absorb its data.

After his first fight with a Digimon, he didn't really understand why he absorbed it. Kuromon explained that it was instinctive to do that. The more data he gathered the stronger he'll become. Kuromon also said that once he gets a tamer, he'll be able to become stronger easier.

Harry also found out that he can Digivolve into a stronger Digimon. When he asked Kuromon what he'll change into, Kuromon said he didn't know. All he knew was that he'll get stronger.

When Harry turned his focus to the village ahead of him, he heard some humans screaming. He quickly sped towards it, leaps up and landed on top of one of the many huts.

Harry looked around to see the source of what the humans were running from and saw a large raptor like digimon, with armored plates on several parts of its body.

Harry's eyes started to glow when he scanned the digimons' data.

'Oh, this is something new; it's a champion lvl. Digimon. Well might as well get rid of it for these people.' Harry thought, with a smirk.

_It's Gadmon. They're pretty fast on their feet, and watch out for the spikes on the top of its tail._

Harry nodded, leapt down in front of the digimon and smirked, "Hey! If you want a fight, all you had to do was look me up."

Gadmon snarled, "Sorry if I disappointed you. You just weren't worth my time searching for. Now enough chat, I'm going to destroy you."

Gadmon roared and charged towards Harry.

Harry saw this coming and leapt into the air to dodge. Gadmon's tail started to glow.

**_IRON TAIL!_**

Gadmon lifted his tail and hit Harry right in the chest. Harry was sent flying into one of the huts.

Gadmon smirked, "I should have known, you're just a Rookie." He then turned around and started to walk away.

"Don't you dare walk away from me." said an extremely pissed off voice.

Gadmon felt a chill run down his spine when he heard that. He slowly turned around, trying to look confident to cover his fear. Gadmon's eyes widened when he saw the fox digimon stand up and look up at him with glowing silver eyes.

Gadmon smirked, "Well, well, well. I'm surprised you're still here and not deleted."

Harry sneered, "Sorry, only one of us is going to be gone."

"Oh really. Well then, let's see who it's going to be!" Gadmon growled and charged towards Harry.

Harry stood his ground, and then as soon as Gadmon was close enough, Harry leapt into the air to doge.

Gadmon tried to take a swing at him with his spiked tail, but missed. So he turned, took a deep breath and let out a large stream of fire.

**_FLAMETHROWER!_**

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and watched as the attack his arm blades and fly past him. His blades started to glow luminously. He then threw his arms out, and a black aura X flew down towards Gadmon, combining it with the Flamethrower attack.

**_SHADOW SLASH!_**

The attack hit and sent Gadmon flying into one of the huts.

When Harry landed, he walked towards Gadmon and sneered.

Gadmon looked up at Harry in fear and whimpered, "Please. Have mercy. I really didn't mean to hurt anybody."

Harry crossed his arms again as they started to glow brightly, "Should have thought of that before you started attacking these humans."

**_DIAMOND STORM!_**

Gadmon's eyes widened and roared painfully when he was deleted.

Harry absorbed the data that was coming towards him and lightly landed back onto the ground.

The villagers slowly came out of their hiding and stared wide-eyed at the new comer and savior.

_Wow, there's quite a lot of people in the small village._ Kuromon said when he saw how many people there was.

Harry nodded slightly and smiled, "It's alright folks. The problem has been taken care of."

All the villagers cheered and families were hugging each in happiness. The Head of the village walked up to him with a smile of his face, "Thank you, young kitsune. We are very grateful that you destroyed that monstrous creature."

"It's not a problem. I'm glad I could help. I there anything I could do to help get the village back in order?" Harry asked looking around.

The man shook his head, "No, thank you, we'll manage. You have a journey of your own to worry about. Continue on young kitsune and I hope you'll accomplish in finding what you're looking for."

Harry nodded his head and turned to walk out of the village.

Everyone said their 'thank-you' and waved goodbye to him. When Harry finally gotten to the end, he looked over his shoulder to wave and then sped away.

After a few hours of running and a couple of delays of fighting digimon, it started to get dark. He then started to look for some food and a place to stay. He found a cave at the base of a rocky hill, not too far from where he was, and climbed inside. He first checked if there were any signs of someone living there, then he settle down against the wall and fell asleep. Next morning, Harry was woken by the sun rays, coming through the cave entrance. He looked around at the cave, a little confused at first, then the memory of what progressed the day before, came back to him. Harry immediately remembered what the man said and shook his head in amusement.

'How did that man know that I was searching for something?'

_I don't know kit. That's why I don't like village monks, they freak me out. Anyway, we wasted enough break time; it's time to continue the journey_

'I know. Keep your shorts on will ya?' Harry said sarcastically.

Kuromon just chuckled softly.

Harry got up and stretched while walking out. He took a deep breath of air and smiled. 'Man, the air is sure fresher here than it is in London.' Harry thought.

_Kit..._

'I know, I know. Gosh, I'm going.'

With that said, he sped off. Occasionally, he would see a human wondering around the forest he passed through. He'll sometimes play a few pranks on them, and other times he'll just continue on his way.

Although this time seemed different. Harry was currently resting upon one of the high tree branches looking down towards the human that was standing on the forest floor. He immediately recognized the human as a wizard because of the robes he wore, and Harry could see the man's wand strap in his right sleeve. Harry didn't know who the guy was 'cause he didn't recognize any facial features and hair color.

Harry didn't want to risk getting caught, so he decided to stay and try not to make a lot of movement, heard the distinct sound of someone appariating in the woods. He listened in when he heard voices coming from below. Harry was kind of shocked to hear Ron's voice down there.

"Anything?" Ron asked.

"No. It's the same as last time. Are you sure that Dumbledore said that Potter would come through here? 'Cause after about a few days, I'm starting to doubt-" Hawkins started.

"Don't you dare say it," Ron interrupted, "Don't you dare start doubting him. Dumbledore is always right, and if you have a problem with it, then you're no longer loyal to the light."

Hawkins held his hands up, "Alright, alright. I just don't see the point of doing this, why do we need Potter anyway? We're just fine without him."

"Because we need him to destroy You-Know-Who. Then, if he dies, we get all his money and possessions. If he doesn't die, then he'll have to marry Ginny, and we'll get his money anyway."

The man shook his head, "So it's only about his money? I feel sorry for him what if he finds out about this?"

"Hawkins, are you really that thick? Of course, he's not going to find out. How could he when he's who-knows-where, and no way of getting back to the Wizarding World, without someone seeing him? We have this all planned out; when we find him, Dumbledore would force him to go to stay with his muggle relatives until we need him. Then we'll make him go against You-Know-Who, and-" Ron said.

Harry, having heard enough, leapt down from the high branch and landed right in front of Ron and Hawkins.

Ron jumped back and landed on his butt in fright when he saw the fox like creature.

Hawkins stood there calmly. He knew the fox was up there in the trees watching them. He also knew that the fox was a digimon. His own was up in the skies, hidden from the human eye. Hawkins struggled not to laugh when he saw Weasley's reaction.

Ron quickly stood up and pointed his want at the beast in front of him. "I don't know what you are, but any sudden movements and I'll stun you."

"I'm shocked Ron. You don't recognize your best friend?" Harry asked, amusingly.

Ron lowered his wand a bit and stared at the fox creature in pretence shock, "Harry is that really you? I...we-...everyone misses you at home. Why did you-" Ron started.

Harry sneered, "Cut the crap, Weasley. I know you don't really miss me. All you cared about is the money. You know, I've always been suspicious of your family, except for your dad, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and the twins. It was pretty ironic how your mother just happened to have trouble with finding the platform in first year. How could she have trouble she's been there dozens of times. Also, why would she yell out 'Muggles' out in public? I know about you. I've known since 5th year. I know about you sneaking off at night with Hermione, and going to Dumbledore's office talking about me. I'm not stupid Ronald, so you could just forget about me fighting Voldemort, forget about me ever marrying your slut of a sister, and you could forget about the money. You or anybody is never going to get it. So, you can just run to Dumbledore and tell him that I'm never coming back."

Ron sneered and pointed his wand right between Harry's eyes, "I'm sorry Harry, but I can't let you leave. You either come with me willingly or I have to stun you."

Harry narrowed his eyes while he lowered his body slightly to the ground, but then his eyes widened when he saw Hawkins step in front of him.

"Hawkins what are you doing? You're supposed to capture him, not protect him?" Ron yelled.

"Sorry Ron, but I can't," Hawkins said, while pointing his wand at Ron, "Harry go, I'll take care of him."

Harry rose up slightly, but still held his guard up, "Why are you helping me?"

Hawkins smirked a bit, "I have a digimon partner of my own. She's up there somewhere, and I don't tolerate people who try to use digimon as weapons. Go, Harry, don't worry about me."

Harry nodded his head and sped off without looking back.

Ron looked angrily at Hawkins, "Why the hell did you do that for? You know what, just what until Dumbledore hears about this!"

"Actually, you won't even remember a thing about what happened," Hawkins smirked, "_OBLIVIATE!_"

In a flash of light, Ron looked in a daze for awhile, before shaking his head, "Um...what was I doing?"

Hawkins lowered his wand, "You just came here and asked if I've seen any sign of Potter yet."

Ron slowly nodded as if he just remembered, "Oh yeah. Well did you?"

Hawkins shook his head, "No. Why don't we just go back to headquarters and continue on tomorrow."

"Alright. We better tell Dumbledore that we didn't find anything." Ron said, and they both appariated out of there.

* * *

**Here's chapter 2, the edited version. In the original, a reviewer said that it wasn't really convincing that Ron could just ride his broom all the way to the Asian Plains. I hope this is a little more convincing. Also, for anyone who would like to make up Hawkins' digimon, feel free. It could be a humanoid like digimon with wings or a bird digimon. If you are going to make one up, don't forget these things:**

**Name:**

**Stage: (also the names of the other forms)**

**Desciption:**

**Attacks:**

**If you would like to make up your own that you would like to see at one point in this story, just add this:**

**If it has a partner or not:**

**If yes, then what is the partners name and description.**

**Thnx, I'll see ya guys in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, there's a few things that I want to tell you guys before you read this chapter. For the new people that are reading this, you don't have to worry about this being a yaoi fic, I'm keeping Renamon just the way she is, because to me, it'll be kinda weird for her to be a male digimon instead of a female. Another thing, Harry and Kazu are still going to be partners, for those that didn't like Harry being partnered up with Kazu, I'm sorry, but that's the way it is. This fic is based off of Season 3, not Season 1 or 2 where they could fuse their digimon together in order to make a stronger one. Sorry if you thought if it was going to be that way. If you have any other questions about this fic, just ask them in your reviews and I'll try to clear things up with you. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

When Harry finally reached China's docks, he quickly snuck onto one of the cargo ships and hid behind one of the boxes. When he felt the ship jerk, he lie back against the box and fell asleep.

After about 6-7 hours of resting, Harry was awoken by the sound of a couple of the crew men, coming down the steps. He kept his eye on the men while he snuck away, and managed to get out and off the ship without getting caught.

Harry could swear that he was shaking with excitement. He kept on wondering what his chosen Tamer would be like. He didn't care that much it's just that he didn't want to be paired up with the wrong human.

_Don't worry so much kit. I'm sure Fate will find the right one for you._ Kuromon said, feeling how nervous and excited his host felt.

'I know, but Fate's been messing up my life as it is. I'm just kind of doubting that show won't mess it up again.' Harry thought, speeding across the building tops.

_I know. Just try to trust her on this one._

'I'll try.' Harry sighed.

While running across the buildings, he saw a weird fog come out of nowhere and stay near the center of the city.

Now, one thing that Harry knew about fogs was that they don't stay in one spot for long periods of time. So, he decided to check it out. Before he could get over there, he saw three teens and two digimon running towards it. He knew that the girl in the middle, with orange-red hair, was Rika. Now all he had to do was find Renamon.

Harry leapt down from the light post he was standing on, to the ground, and ran towards the fog and made sure that he didn't lose them. Soon, he was hiding behind one of the nearby pillars and watched.

Out of the fog, a huge sea monster like digimon came out. It had bright yellow serpent like eyes and an ivory 30 inch long horn at the center of its forehead. Lime green colored scales covered its body, and has a poisonous green scythe like blade at the end of its tail.

Harry's eyes glowed as he scanned the digimon's data.

'Tsunamon, a champion level digimon. His attack Poison Gas, paralyzes his opponents. Well then, I just have to be more careful."

_Watch out for that blade, one hit from it could be deadly._ Kuromon said.

Rika looked confident about beating it, while the other two looked a little uneasy.

"Renamon." Rika called.

Harry focused his attention on the girl and wasn't the least bit phased when Renamon appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes, Rika." Renamon answered.

"Let's get this party started." Rika said with a smirk.

Renamon nodded and sped towards Tsunamon. She quickly leapt into the air and curled her arms slightly around her waist. Her arms started to glow brightly, then she threw her arms out and white diamonds shot towards Tsunamon.

**_DIAMOND STORM!_**

Tsunamon grinned as he used his tail blade to counter the attack. Then he opened his mouth, his fangs glowed bright purple, and Tsunamon strikes at Renamon.

**_POISON FANG!_**

Renamon's eyes widened when she saw the attack coming towards her. Then out of nowhere, a black figure came and blocked the attack.

"Don't worry Renamon, I'll take care of this one." the figure said.

Renamon immediately recognized who it was, and her eyes widened.

"Kuromon?" she gasped.

Harry smirked and pushed Tsunamon back. He then drew back and clenched his right fist as it was engulfed in black fire.

**_HELL'S COMET PUNCH!_**

The attack hit Tsunamon directly and sent him flying.

Harry glanced over his shoulder and looked at Renamon, "Are you alright Renamon?"

Renamon nodded her head, "Yes I'm fine. How is it that you're here?"

Harry shook his head, "Now is not the time to explain, but I promise you that I will tell you in the future."

"Renamon!" a voice yelled.

Both Harry and Renamon looked up and saw Rika and the other two teens and their digimon, running towards them.

"Are you alright Renamon?" Rika asked, helping her digimon up.

"Yes I'm fine. Kuromon blocked Tsunamon's attack." Renamon said.

Harry looked slightly nervous but managed to conceal it, when everyone turned their attention towards him.

"How do you know him?" Rika asked.

"He is my cousin." Renamon answered, "The last I've seen him was in the Digimon World."

"I didn't even know Digimon can have cousins." The boy wearing the goggles said.

"Well now you know. Let's finish this happy reunion some other time. This over grown reptile is going to get up any minute." Harry said, turning his head back towards were Tsunamon landed, but widened his eyes when he didn't see him.

"Where did he go?" Harry yelled, causing the others to look around.

"He must have ran away while we were talking." The rabbit like digimon said.

Harry scanned the digimon earlier and found out the digimon's name was Terriermon. Although, the red and black dinosaur like digimon, he didn't get anything from it. It was like the digimon didn't even exist at all.

Suddenly, the ground below them started to shake violently. Harry's eyes widened, "Renamon, grab Rika!"

As soon as Renamon and Harry moved the tamers and digimon out of the way, Tsunamon came busting out of the ground.

Both Harry and Renamon leapt into the air and curled their arms slightly around their waists. Renamon's arms then started to glow bright white, while Harry's arms glowed luminous black. Then they both flung their arms out.

**_DIAMOND STORM!_**

The diamonds flew down toward Tsunamon.

Terriermon started spinning around really fast and sped towards the Tsunamon.

**_TERRIERMON TORNADO!_**

The red and black digimon opened his mouth and let out a fire ball.

**_PIRO SPHERE!_**

All the attacks hit Tsunamon dead on and caused an explosion.

Harry and Renamon lightly landed onto the ground. The red Digimon and Terriermon ran up to them and stood next to them.

When the smoke cleared, Harry's eyes widened a bit when he saw Tsunamon unmarked.

Tsunamon smirked and chuckled evilly, "You think that your weak attacks can harm me?"

"I'm surprised that Guilmon's attack didn't do anything." Rika said.

"Hey!" the boy wearing goggles whined.

'So that's what he's called, Guilmon.' Harry though, sending a quick glance at the red lizard.

Tsunamon raised his tail blade as it glowed bright purple.

**_TOXIC SLASH!_**

Harry, Renamon, Terriermon, and Guilmon leapt out of the way just when the tail blade smashed into the ground.

Harry sneered, "Alright, we've played enough games. It's time for me to end this!"

Harry sped towards Tsunamon, ignoring Renamon's call.

"Kuromon! NO!" Renamon yelled.

Harry ran his arm-blade from the tip of the tail to the top of Tsunamon's head and jumped up. Then he twisted his body around to face the digimon, crossed his arms over his chest, and his blades glowed a luminous black. Then after a few seconds, he threw his arms out and a black 'X' formed in front of them.

**_SHADOW SLASH!_**

The large black 'X' flew towards Tsunamon and sliced right through him.

Tsunamon roared when his body was deleted.

Harry absorbed every bit of the digimon's data before lightly landing on the ground.

"Kuromon!" Renamon called.

Harry looked up and saw her walking towards him.

"Are you alright?" Renamon asked.

"I'm fine, nothing to worry about." Harry said, then he glanced over his shoulder towards the boy with goggles, "Tamer, what's your name?"

"I'm Takato Matsuke, and this is my partner Guilmon." he said.

"So I've heard." Harry said, then glanced towards the other boy, "And you, what's your name?"

"Henry Wong, and this is my partner Terriermon." He said, while Terriermon leapt onto his shoulder.

Harry nodded respectfully, to both of them, before turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" Takato asked.

"Nowhere really. Just going to stay out of sight when the other human's come out. I'll be around when another digimon comes out." Harry said, walking away.

Rika noticed that slight worried look on Renamon's face and came to a decision.

"Hey Kuromon, do you have a tamer?" Rika asked.

Harry stopped and glanced over his shoulder, "No. Why do you ask?"

"Why don't you stay with Renamon and I, that way until you do find your tamer, you'll be with us?" Rika suggested.

Harry thought about it for a moment before nodded his head, "Yes, I would like to stay with you."

Renamon quietly sighed in relief.

"Yay, we'll be able to see Kuromon again!" Terriermon cheered, Guilmon cheered along with him.

"Well, let's go on home so we can get a good night's sleep." Henry said leaving. Takato nodded and motion for Guilmon to follow.

Rika watched them leave for a few before turning to Renamon.

"Renamon, why don't you go on ahead home? I'm going to get something first." Rika said.

Renamon nodded before vanishing out of thin air, and Harry followed right behind her.

* * *

**There's the chapter. Once again, if you have any questions concerning the rewrite of this fic, then ask me in your reviews and I'll try to clear them for you. Also, I'm still looking for some ideas for more tamers and digimon, so if any of you would probably like to see one, then just fill out the questions in the last chapter. **

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and I'll see you guys later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back! Really happy right now. For now Serpent's Tongue will still be on hold for awhile, sorry to the people that really enjoy that fic. It's just that until I figure out what to do with this fic, that fic will be on hold. Also, I really can't help myself so please don't kill me, but lately I've been watching all of the Final Destination movies this past week and decided to do a Harry Potter crossover with it. I think you guys may actually enjoy it, I just need help with the killing scenes. So I'm going to ask the help of a friend of mine, who is a major fan of horror and gore type movies and actually will laugh, instead of scream, when someone gets killed. So, anyways, I really missed you guys, hope you missed me just as much, and enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter or Digimon, 'cause if I own either one, Digimon season 3 wouldn't have ended the way it did, and Harry wouldn't be married to Ginny, but sadly I can't make that happen.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Renamon and Harry reappeared on Rika's front lawn.

Harry took a quick glance around before resting against one of the Sakura trees that scattered around the house.

"So Kuromon, where have you been?" Renamon asked.

"Just places. I headed here when I heard that you had a Tamer, so I decided to come and check this place out." Harry said.

Renamon studied him for awhile, and then smiled, "You've changed Kuromon."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "I have?"

"Yes, you have. Before, you usually wouldn't be so carefree, you would always be tense and untrusting, and always would focus on becoming stronger." Renamon said.

Kuromon chuckled, _She's right. Before I was trained to protect our clan. I guess after time has passed, I sort of figured that there's more to life then battle._

Harry smirked when he heard this and shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes. "Maybe it's a good change, probably for a better."

Renamon smiled softly, "It's just like when we were young. I'm glad that you're back to your old self again."

"Well, I'm not all back to my old self. I'm still on guard at all times. But, I'll let myself go just for a bit." Harry said, looking out towards the sky.

Renamon followed his gaze and sighed, "I missed you."

Harry glanced towards her and looked back to the sky. Then the unexpected happened.

Renamon tucked her head underneath Harry's and leaned her body against his. Harry tensed for a moment before slowly wrapping his arm around her.

-Next day-

Harry leapt across the many town houses and buildings, looking for the park that he remembered seeing when he first gotten here. Once he saw the playground, he quickly sped towards it, rested on one of the high branches, and watched as the kids played in the park.

"There he is," A voice said.

Harry looked down and saw that Takato kid from yesterday, only he had two other boys standing on either side of him, looking up at him with awe.

"Kuromon, can you come down real quick, I want you to meet my friends." Takato said.

Harry just looked at him for a few seconds, deciding whether or not he should just ignore him, but decided against it. So he rose up and leapt down onto the ground in front of them.

"Why don't we go somewhere else so that no one will see us?" Takato suggested.

Harry nodded and followed them to Guilmon's hideout.

"Takato, why don't you introduce us to Kuromon." The boy, wearing a hat, said.

"Oh sorry, Kuromon, this is Kazu Shioda..." Takato pointed to his right.

"Hi." Kazu said with a grin.

"...and this is Kenta Kitagawa." Takato said, pointing to his left.

"Hello." Kenta waved shyly.

Harry just stared at them blankly with his arms crossed.

Kazu shuffled nervously, then decided to break the awkward silence, "So, um...Takato, didn't you say that Kuromon doesn't have a tamer?"

"Yeah," Takato answered, "He's looking for one but until then, he's staying with Rika and her partner, Renamon."

No one said anything after that. Just listened to the cicadas' beat their wings together, and Guilmon snoring in his sleep.

"I'm leaving." Harry said.

So, with that, he vanished.

"Man, that Kuromon sure is cool. I wouldn't mind having him as my Digimon." Kazu said.

Harry was glad to have left them; all he wanted to do was spend a little time to himself. He then felt a presence behind him on his left, but didn't bother to turn around to find out who it was.

"Need anything?" Harry asked.

Impmon just walked up to him and stared.

Harry glanced at the little devil looking Digimon with annoyance before standing up from his spot. "I don't have time for this." Harry said walking away.

"Wait a minute; I just need to ask you something." Impmon said.

"What is it then?" Harry asked.

"You're like that Renamon, right? You're related to her?"

"That's none of your concern." Harry said, still walking away.

"Oh really, then I challenge you for her attention." Impmon said, stepping in front of his way.

"Renamon doesn't even like you. She doesn't even like me that way, so why would you want to challenge me?" Harry asked, starting to get at the little digimon.

"Because I want to prove that I'm worthy of her affection," Impmon said, "So, you have no choice but to challenge me."

Harry sighed and just turned around, "I have no time for this."

Impmon watched him in shock as he walked away. That shock quickly turned to anger and clenched his fists.

**_BADDA BOOM!_**

Black fire balls formed in his hand and he threw them at Kuromon's back. The said Digimon stopped when the fireball hit.

Harry glanced over his shoulder and sneered, "You really want to fight me...do you?"

Impmon's instincts screamed for him to run for his life, 'cause this wasn't the kind of Digimon you wanted to mess with. But, he held his ground and watched as the fox Digimon slowly turned around.

"Yeah, I want to fight you. I really meant it." Impmon said, trying to use confidence to cover his fear.

Harry just smirked, "Alright, it's your funeral."

And with that, he dashed towards Impmon, with his arm blades ready to strike.

'Maybe this wasn't such a great idea.' Impmon thought, as he quickly jumped out of the way of the blades.

Harry was getting tired of fighting this weakling, so he decided to quickly finish it. He leapt up into the air and curled his arms slightly around his waist. His arms then started to glow luminous black and then he threw his arms out to his sides.

**_DIAMOND STORM!_**

Impmon quickly dodged before the black diamond's reached him, but one managed to pierch his ankle. He looked ahead of him and smirked when he saw a fog.

'I can probably lose him in there.' He thought as he ran into it.

Harry was chasing the Digimon because what was the point of challenging him to a fight and then run away afterward. He frown when he saw the Digimon run into a fog.

'What is he doing? Doesn't he knew that another Digimon could be in there?' Harry thought, he was about to call out for the Digimon, but stopped when he heard his name called.

"Kuromon!" a voice yelled.

Harry turned around and he saw Rika, Renamon and the other Digimon tamers coming. He also noticed that one of Takato's friends were trying to hide in the bushes off to the side.

_Let's just hope they stay out of the way. _Harry heard Kurmon say, he nodded in agreement.

They all heard a roar kind of sound and looked up. In the sky was a dragon type of Digimon. It looked like a regular Chinese dragon, with red wings and a fiery mane. It had a blue blody and tail, flames at the end of its tail.

Harry's eyes glowed as he scanned the dragon digimon.

'Airdramon, eh. A champion level at that.' Harry thought.

"Alright, Renamon. Time to Digivolve." Rika said, holding out a blue card and her digivice.

Renamon nodded, while getting into a crouching position

_DIGIVOLUTION_

_RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO..._

Renamon's body started to glow a bright blue. Her tail grew twice its original length and split in nine separate tails. Her head grew a bit longer while her body changed its shape. She then leapt up into the air, did a summersault, and landed on all fours with her many tails spread.

_KYUBIMON!_

Kyubimon gave herself a running start before leaping into the air.

**_DRAGON WHEEL!_**

Kyubimon was covered with blue fire and started to summersault in the air really fast.

Airdramon saw the attack coming and smirked.

_**GOD TORNADO!**_

__Airdramon flapped his wings really fast and a tornado formed in front of him.

Both attacks hit directly but Airdramon's attack was slightly stronger. So Kyubimon was pushed back and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Kuromon, do you think you can distract him?" Rika asked.

Harry nodded, "Yes, but I'll need something tall enough to throw me up there."

"Guilmon can do that." Takato said with a nod, and then held up his blue card and digivice. "Alright Guilmon. Your turn."

Guilmon nodded, "Right."

_DIGIVOLUTION..._

_GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO..._

Guilmon's body started to glow bright red. His body grew thrice his original height. Two horns grew on top of his head and both of them pointed backwards. On his wrists grew a long single spike that stopped at his elbow. Bushy white hair grew on his head, and ran down to the base of his neck. With that, a low growl rumbled within his chest as he snorted fire from his nose.

_GROWLMON!_

Harry leapt onto Growlmon's tail, quickly getting into a crouching position. Growlmon then started to spin around and threw Harry off his tail and into the air. Harry flew into the air and crossed his arms across his chest.

**_SHADOW SLASH!_**

Harry threw his arms to the side and a large black 'X' zoomed towards Airdramon.

Airdramon just deflected the attack with his tail and roared with laughter.

"That attack is nothing compared to this!" Airdramon yelled.

**_WING CUTTER!_**

Airdramon flew towards Harry ad his wings glowed bright white.

Harry yelled in pain when the attack hit and started to fall down to the ground.

Kyubimon leapt into the air and caught Harry on her back, before landing on the ground softly.

"Kurmon!" Kazu yelled, running out of the bushes and towards the injured Digimon.

"Kazu, what are you doing here!" Takato asked, shocked to see his friend here.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I wanted to see you guys and Kurmon in action." Kazu said.

Airdramon saw the human boy and noticed he didn't have a Digimon to protect him. He flew down towards him with his tail glowing bright white.

**_TAIL WHIP!_**

He spun around to hit the human.

Harry saw this, forced himself to stand up and threw himself in front of Kazu. The attack hit his already injured side and threw him against the nearby tree.

"Kuromon, why did you do that?" Kazu asked.

"Because you were about to get hit." Harry struggled to get out before passing out.

"KUROMON!" Kazu yelled as he ran towards him, but before he could get close enough, and object appeared in front of him. He reached out to grab it and his eyes widened when he saw that it was a black lined digivice. A beam of light shot out of it and Kazu pointed it towards Harry.

Harry opened his eyes when he felt his healing. He stood up and his body started to glow a luminous black.

"Look, Kuromon's digivolving." Henry said, pointing.

_DIGIVOLUTION..._

_KUROMON DIGIVOLVE TO..._

Harry's tail grew twice its original length and split into five separate tails, an his head grew a bit longer. The blades on his arms split into two; the ones on the outside grew twice in length. A bush of silver fur grew and surrounded the base of his five tails and neck. The middle of his forehead started to glow a bit and a crescent moon appeared there, and then his body shape changed. He then leapt into the air, and landed gracefully onto the ground. In the background, a full moon could be seen shining brightly.

_YAMINOMON!_

Harry's eyes snapped open, briefly glowed bright silver before returning to their original state. He then turned towards Airdramon and narrowed his eyes.

The said digimon flinched. If looks could kill, he would have been dead 10 times over.

"Alright! Let's go Yaminomon!" Kazu yelled.

Harry nodded and brought his five tails up behind him. Large black flames formed at the enf of each tail.

**_HELL'S TAIL INFERNO!_**

He then flexed his many tails and threw the flames towards Airdramon. Each one hit the digimon directly.

Airdramon roared when the attack hit, and fell to the ground.

The crescent moon on Harry's forehead glowed and a white beam shot out.

**_MOON BEAM!_**

As soon as the attack hit, Airdramon was knocked out and deleted. Harry collected every bit of Airdramon's data and landed lightly on the ground.

Kazu just stood there, wide eyed in shock. When the thought finally processed through his mind, a wide grin spread across his face.

"Yeah! I have a digimon, I have a digimon! Uh huh, oh yeah!" Kazu sang, dancing around.

Everyone else just watched him with amusement written all over their face.

"I'm so glad to have Kurmon as my digimon partner." Kazu said, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck.

"Well now he's called Yaminomon." Henry said.

"Yeah I know. I'm still glad to have him as my partner." Kazu said.

"I'm glad to be yours, Kazu." Harry said, with a slight smile.

"Well, that was a pretty cool fight, huh?" Takato asked, leaning against Growlmon's thigh.

"Hell, yeah!" Kazu yelled.

"Well, guys it's time to go." Henry said, as Terriermon leapt onto his shoulders.

Growlmon lowered himself to the ground and Takato climbed on. Then Growlmon rose up and headed towards Takato's home.

Rika climbed onto Kyuibimon's back and glanced towards Yaminomon.

"You can still come over anytime you want, and since he is your tamer now, he can come over also." Rika said.

"Thank you, Rika. I'm sure to come visit when I can." Harry said.

Rika nodded and both her and Kyubimon vanished.

"Alright Yaminomon, let's go." Kazu said, turning to strut down the street.

Before Kazu could go too far, Harry ran up to him, grabbed the back of the boy's shirt, threw him upon his back and sped down the street.

* * *

**Well, there you have it, the next chapter. Like I said before, this new story I'm working on is a HP/Final Destination crossover. Hope it turns out pretty well. If I managed to write out 5 chapters, then I'll start updating it onto here and see how you guys like it.**

**Just for kicks, I'll let you see the summary and tell me whether or not you like it.**

Harry Potter/Final Destination  
Title: Death's Revenge  
Rating: M  
Genra: Horror/Supernatural  
Pairings: None  
Summary: Everyone betrayed him. He did what he was supposed to do; he killed the Dark Lord and should have been thanked and praised, but instead, he was proclaimed as a murderer and the next rising Dark Lord. Next thing he knew, he was thrown into the highest secure part of Azkaban. Just wait and see, they'll get their just desserts.

**So, what you think? Like it, hate it, so-so. I think it's a good idea but I want to know what you guys think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! For all of you Fox fans, I'm still working on it. I haven't gave up on it. It's just there's this thing called "Life" that gets in the way, so I've been having trouble finding the time to right this. So, thank you for being patient with me. I'm also working on the actual 3rd chapter of Canine Potter, so for those of you that like that story, just wait a bit longer.**

**Anyways, here's chapter 5, hope you enjoy it.**

_**"BLAH"** _- digimon attacks  
_"BLAH"__ - _robotic voice  
_"BLAH" _- digimon evolution  
_'blah' _- Kuromon talking

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Digimon Tamers, which should be obvious by now that I don't own either of them.**

* * *

**Chapter**** 5**

-At Hogwarts-

Dumbledore was seriously pissed. How was it that Harry _saint_ Potter had managed to escape his hold. He was positive that he had Harry within his grasp, but somehow he managed to vanish out of thin air. He had just recently sent Severus and Minerva go check on the boy, making sure that he was still obedient and that the Dursley's haven't done too much damage to be removed, but sadly he was totally unprepared for the answer they gave him.

What was in Mr. Dursley's head, when he sold Harry to an experimenting lab? Seriously. He understands that Dursley hated anything that had to do with magic, which was the reason why he had left Harry there in the first place, but selling him to an experimenting lab, that's gone a little too far. Well, let's just say that the Dursley's had gotten what they deserved in prison.

So, he went to the lab's destination, after torturing the location out of the Dursley's courteously of his Death Eater spy, but only found the place in ruin.

One of the muggles that worked near the place said that one of the lab's experiments had got out of control and was now loose in the world. Dumbledore had the suspicion that the said lab experiment was Harry, so he had sent out Mr. Ronald Weasley and Auror Hawkins to go search for him. When they returned, he was disappointed that they didn't find anything, and used Legimency on Weasley and found out that he was obliviated. He didn't confront Hawkins about it, although he had his suspicion. From Weasley's memory, he'd found out something pretty interesting.

Apparently, Harry was heading to Japan to find some help. Also, from Weasley's view point, Harry wasn't human anymore, he looked to be a fox hybrid of some kind.

Now all he has to do is go there and bring back his 'Golden Boy'. A great plan, right?

What Dumbledore didn't know was how much trouble he would have bringing him back, and what he also didn't know was that someone had already left to go to Japan.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

Kazu checked the clock for what felt like the thousandth time. He just wished that the clock would just go faster, but every time it had gotten to the last minutes of class, it seemed like the clock just didn't want to ring.

He sighed and glanced outside the window, which looked over the court yard, and smiled when he spotted Kuromon relaxing in the shaded tree. You can't really see him unless you knew exactly what to look for. Kazu was then snapped back into reality when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

He glanced over his shoulder and saw Takato smile.

"What were you looking at outside?" Takato whispered.

"Kuromon. He's still out there. He's just relaxing on one of the branches in a tree." Kazu whispered back, when he turned back to look outside.

"I can tell that you're really happy to have Kuromon as your Digimon partner." Takato said with a grin, also looking outside, looking for the said black fox Digimon.

Kazu just nodded and continued to watch Kuromon.

Soon enough, the dismissal bell rang and everyone ran out. Takato followed Kazu to the tree Kuromon was in.

"Kuromon!" Kazu called.

Harry opened his eyes and looked down at his tamer, "Yes?"

"Let's go. We're going to go see Guilmon." Kazu said.

Harry nodded and vanished.

"I always wonder how Kuromon and Renamon do that." Takato said, walking towards the public park.

"It's probably just their nature. I think it's kinda cool." Kazu said.

When they finally reached Guilmon's hideout, Harry appeared next to them. They noticed that Rika was there at the gate waiting for them.

"Hi Rika. What are you doing here?" Takato asked.

"What? Can't a girl not come and hang out with her friends?" Rika asked smirking, "Anyway, Renamon also wanted to come here and hang out with Kuromon for a while."

Kazu nodded, "Alright. Kuromon you're free to go."

Harry nodded and leapt out of there, with Renamon following close behind him.

Harry and Renamon were sitting ontop of one of the tall buildings, watching as the humans busy themselves by walking at either direction.

"So, what's it like now that you have a tamer?" Renamon asked, glancing towards Harry.

"It's different but I'm getting used to it. It surprises me on how well we're similar to each other. He needed a close friend who would stick by him, and I needed a companion who could understand what I'm feeling. Plus, I'm able to get stronger with Kazu at my side, and he gains experience in fighting." Harry said.

Renamon nodded, "At first, for me, I only thought that humans were only used to help us digivolve."

Harry turned towards her, "What do you think about humans now?"

"I don't know. On one side, humans would abuse and only use us to fight their wars if they found out that we existed, but on the other side... I think about them like beings similar to us. We Digimon just need to find the right one that will care and fight along with us." Renamon said.

"And you see that in Rika?" Harry stated.

"Yes, I see that in her." Renamon turned her attention fully on Harry, "You see that in Kazu too, don't you?"

Harry chuckled softly at that, as he looked out towards the city again, "Yeah, I see that in Kazu. Even though he doesn't show it, I know he cares for me."

"As I am for you." Renamon said softly to herself.

Harry looked at her confused, having heard what she said, "What do you mean?"

Renamon's eyes widened slightly, and corrected herself, "Well, you're sort of new. To think that you've only been here for a month, and you just digivolved yesterday. Compared to me, you're still a beginner. So, when you need help, don't hesitate to ask for help."

Harry smirked. "Alright, mother." he said sarcastically.

Renamon gives him a stern look, and Harry just laughs. Renamon smiles slightly and watches him, then she frowns when Harry stops suddenly.

"Kuromon?" Renamon asked worriedly.

Harry stands up and jumps on the ledge.

Renamon stands up also and walks to stand behind him, "Kuromon, what's wrong?"

"Do you sense that?" Harry asked looking towards his right.

Renamon concentrated for a couple minutes before gasping, "Yes, I do. What is it? It can't be a Digimon."

"I have a pretty good idea, but I really hope that it's not them. Let's go check it out." Harry said.

Harry and Renamon sped in the direction from which they sensed the energy coming from.

'Be careful kit... It's that wizard Dumbledore.'

Kuromon said.

'I thought it was him. I was really hoping he wouldn't find me.' Harry thought.

'Don't worry. Since you have a Tamer now, he won't be able to take you away from here.'

Kuromon said.

'What if he tries to take Kazu, when he finds out?' Harry asked.

'Then you'll have to do everything you can to stop that from happening.'

And with that Kuromon went back to his spot in Harry's mind.

Harry and Renamon had finally gotten to their destination, and landed in the of the nearby trees. The person they sensed the energy coming from had purple robes and pointed hat on. The man seemed to looked over a century old.

Renamon looked at Harry with worry when he started growling low, "You know this human?"

"Yes, I do. I'll explain it later, but for now, we need to-" Harry started.

"Harry? Is that you?" the old man said.

* * *

Dumbledore had apparated in a park somewhere in Japan. He looked around thinking about where he should start looking, when suddenly he sensed something land in the trees. He glanced over to see what it was, and his eyes widened when he saw two fox like creatures talking amongst each other. He then remembered what Ron described, after he had took down the wall in his memory, and immediately zoomed in on the black fox like creature. He then walked up to them, just to make sure.

"Harry? Is that you?" Dumbledore asked.

* * *

Harry looked down at the old wizard and just gave him a blank look.

"I'm no longer go by that human name, I'm now called Kuromon." Harry said calmly.

"You're parents gave you the name Harry, so it doesn't matter what you call yourself now. Why don't we talk about as to why you didn't tell me you were coming to this country?" Dumbledore said, with a slight disappointed look on his face.

Renamon followed Harry when he jumped down from the branch and sneered at the human. She could immediately see that the look that human gave was fake. She could sense the manipulative aura that he gave off, and can understand why Kuromon had left him, regardless of the reason behind it.

'I swear, if this human tries to do anything to Kuromon, he's going to become my personal target.' Renamon thought, slightly getting into a crouching position.

Harry glared, "There's nothing for us to talk about. The reason why I left was to stay away from the likes of you. I no longer belong to your world, I belong here. Now if you would be so kind as to leave now, I would really appreciate it."

Dumbledore's face immediately changed from the friendly/disappointed grandfather look to absolute anger, "I'm sorry Harry, but I can't allow you to just leave the wizarding world. I was hoping you would come to your senses and willing come back with me, but it seems that I have to bring you back by force, but first..."

Harry's eyes widened when he saw Dumbledore raise his wand and point directly towards Renamon.

"Stupefy!" Dumbledore shouted.

Harry immediately grabbed Renamon by the arm and leapt into the air to dodge the spell. Harry then crossed his arms across his chest and his arm blades started to glow luminous black.

_**SHADOW SLASH!**_

Harry threw his arms out and a black 'X' flew towards Dumbledore.

Dumbledore quickly casted 'Protego' before the attack hit, but the shield shattered when the attack collided against it.

Harry quickly motioned for Renamon to follow him, and both Digimon sped away.

Dumbledore looked up, and sneered when he didn't see Harry anywhere. He then tried a 'Point Me' spell, but was useless when his wand just spun in every direction.

"Don't worry Harry; I'll make sure to bring you back."

* * *

**Hope you like it. I know it isn't much. I'll post 2 more chapters either on monday or tuesday next week.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry about the late update. I know it took me longer than I promised, but lots of things have been coming up and I just didn't get the time to actually type the chapters. There's a farmers market near my house, where I go and sell soy candles, lotions and soaps. It's in Greenwood incase any of you readers are nearby, come check it out! Anyways, every year between August and October 31st, I make these bead spiders and spider earrings, necklesses, and bracelets that I sell. First week I brought them out, I've sold 6 spiders, 3 pairs of earrings, and 3 sets (earrings, neckless, and bracelet). So I've been pretty busy making up some more for the weekend after, BUT on that next weekend, we had a family reunion. So, with that added to my already busy schedual, I've been helping my aunt with the reunion. PLUS, I have my mom staying with me because she had a little shmit with my dad. So the only time that I could actually add to the chapters to get it further along is around 11:30 at night, and even then, I'm like sooooooooo tired.**

**So, as you can see, my life so far has been hectic. I'm really happy that you've guys been patient with me, and I'm also happy with the new readers that have found this fic and enjoyed it.**

**Anyways, here's chapter 6, hope you enjoy it.**

_**"BLAH"** _- digimon attacks  
_"BLAH"__ - _robotic voice  
_"BLAH" _- digimon evolution  
_'blah' _- Kuromon talking

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Digimon Tamers, which should be obvious by now that I don't own either of them.**

* * *

**Chapter**** 6**

Harry and Renamon ran all the way to Rika's house, and saw that Henry, Kazu and Takato were there. Kazu looked up when he saw Kuromon and Renamon land in the yard and smiled. When he walked towards his partner, his smile slowly faded away when he saw the expression on his face.

"Kuromon, is something the matter?" Kazu asked.

Takato, Rika and Henry also looked up when they heard this.

"there's something I have to tell you. All of you actually. I want to tell you how I was able to come to this world." Harry said.

"This has something to do with that human we saw earlier, doesn't it?" Renamon asked.

Harry nodded, "Yes, it does. You see I used to go by the name Harry Potter. How it all started, was that these humans found and captured me when they found me in their system. They then transferred me to a digital tank, so I wouldn't be able to get away. I stayed there for what seemed like months, until a human appeared in front of me. The human's name was Harry Potter.

"The boy sat there doing nothing, so I walked up to him and held my hand to help him stand up. As soon as the boy touched my hand, we started to glow and fuse. I still have Harry Potter's personality but it's slightly different to sort of match Kuromon's personality." Harry explained.

"So why was the human trying to get you?" Renamon asked.

"Because when I was human, I was a Savior in his world. I had a lot of pressure put of me and I was told to do things I never wanted to do." Harry said.

"Well, what about you being a Digimon? Is this something you want to do?" Terriermon asked.

"At first I didn't, but then I realized what the Wizarding world would do if I went back to them. So then I realized that I'm able to live the rest of my life as a Digimon, I thought of it as my ticket out of there. I then figured, this is something I wanted to do." Harry said.

"So what about those people trying to take you back?" Henry asked.

"I want you guys to stay out of it. They only want me, it's me they're after." Harry said.

"Well sorry, it's too late for that." Kazu said.

"What?" Harry questioned.

"What he means is that you already got us involved as soon as we met you." Rika said.

"She's right Kuromon. We won't turn out backs on you just, because some strange are after you." Henry said.

Harry then heard Kuromon chuckled softly.

'What is it?' Harry asked the fox Digimon.

'I looked over your memories of your past about two humans called Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, and I saw how much they hurt and betrayed you. Now, you have true friends taht are going to stick with you to the very end.'

Kuromon said.

"Well, if you don't want to back away from this, then let's think up a plan of how to get rid of them, because I'm sure Dumbledore would bring others to help him look for me." Harry said.

* * *

Kazu, Rika, Henry, and Takato were all walking down the park way, acting like they're minding they own business. Takato then saw a guy with brown and slightly grey hair walking towards them.

"That's Ramis Lenpun, right?" Takato whispered.

"His name is Remus Lupin, and yes that's hum." Henry whispered back.

Guilmon and Terriermon were walking with them, Harry and Renamon were close by, although hidden.

They all watched as Remus walked to them.

"Which one of you is Shioda Kazu?" Remus asked.

Kazu nodded his head, "That's me, what is it you want?"

"You're going to have to come with me, for a moment." Remus said.

"I don't think so Remus, don't you dare touch a hair on my tamers head." a voice said.

Remus turned around, looked up and saw two fox like creatures standing on top of light post. The black one leapt off and landed in front of Kazu, while the yellow one followed closely behind him and landed in front of the girl.

"Harry?" Remus asked.

Harry smiled, "I'm no longer called by that name. My name is Kuromon now. I'm sure Dumbledore told you that."

"You're parents gave you the name Harry, so that's you're name no matter what you are." Remus said stubbornly.

"Well, if you call me that again, I won't answer to it. I told you my name is now Kuromon and it will stay that way for now on. Use it, or regret it." Harry said.

"Sorry, but you need to come with me, Harry." Remus said, not feeling the least bit sorry.

Harry chuckled, "Let me guess. Dumbledore sent you to bring me back, thinking that you would be able to." He sneered, "Sorry, I won't go back."

"Well, I can't let you stay here." Remus said.

He quickly grabbed Harry's arm and before he could get away, he apparated them both to a different area.

"Alright Renamon, start looking for him." Rika said.

"Yes Rika." Renamon said, while her eyes started to glow bright white then dimmed back to their natural color a few seconds later.

Everyone followed her to an abandoned warehouse, walked inside and as they stood at the top, they saw Harry being surrounded by more people.

* * *

When Harry and Remus landed, Harry quickly snatched his arm away and sneered.

"I thought I could trust you with this kind of thing. But no, you're just like every-" Harry paused.

When he looked closer, he noticed that Remus' eyes looked glazed over.

"Remus, is there something wrong?" Harry asked, concerned.

"There's nothing wrong with him, Harry. He's just doing what he was told to do." Dumbledore said, walking out from the shadows.

Harry growled when he saw him, "You sneak."

Dumbledore smirked, "I had to come up with some way to get you to come here. So I thought if someone you really cared for, came for you, you would come with them. Of course, Remus was against the whole ordeal about forcing you to come back to the Wizarding World, so I had no choice but to cast an Imperious. But apparently, I was wrong."

Harry sensed the others come, but waited above them. He smiled slightly, 'Wow. They really did mean it when they said they wouldn't turn their backs on me.'

Harry looked around and saw the rest of the Order surround him. He then knew that he wouldn't come out of this freely, so he crouched down, preparing himself for a fight.

"Stupefy!" someone shouted.

Harry leapted into the air and watched as the spell flew underneath him. He then wrapped his arm slightly around his waist and his arms started to glow luminous black.

Renamon leapt off the stairwell, curled her arms slightly around her waist, and her arms started to glow bright white.

They both flung theeir arms out, black and white aura diamonds flew down towards the Order.

_**DIAMOND STORM!**_

A few ran out of the way, while the others casted a 'Protego' charm. The diamonds broke through the shields and hit the wizards.

"Renamon, please get Remus out of here." Harry said.

"Why? He'd tried to take you away." Renamon argued.

"I know but he's being controlled. The Remus I know wouldn't want to have any part of this." Harry explained.

Renamon only hesitated for a moment before nodded, "Alright."

"Kuromon!" a voice yelled.

Harry glanced up and saw Kazu waving at him.

"Are you ready!?" Kazu yelled.

Harry nodded.

"Alright!" Kazu then slowly swiped a neon blue card in the digivice, _"DIGIMONIFY! DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"_

(Robotic voice: DIGIVOLUTION)

_KUROMON DIGIVOLVE TO..._

Harry's tail grew twice its original length and split into five separate tails, and his head grew a bit longer. The blades on his arms split into two; the ones on the outside grew twice in length. A bush of silver fur grew and surrounded the base of his five tails and neck. The middle of his forehead started to glow a bit and a crescent moon appeared there, and then his body shape changed. He then leapt into the air, and landed gracefully onto the ground. In the background, a full moon could be seen shining brightly.

_YAMINOMON!_

Ron, who was there also, widened his eyes with awe.

'I wish I was a Digimon.' He thought.

If anyone were to notice, one of the Order members snuck out of the warehouse. Once outside and a certain distance away, the member pulled back his hood and looked up towards the sky. Hawkins grinned when he saw the figure of his partner circling around above. He waved his arm to grab it's attention and his grinned widened when he saw it swoop down towards him.

"It's time Falcomon. Time to show who's side we're on." Hawkins said, while holding out his grey embroider green digivice.

Falcomon, when she came down and landed in front of her tamer, stood to be 2'6" in height. She had grey feathers on her head, legs and tail, but for her arms/wings and chest, she had pale green feathers. She had three 4" long claws on both arms/wings, and had three talons on both feet. On her face, she had a yellowish-gold colored beak, and whenever she opened her mouth, a row of sharp teeth could be seen. She also had two single black and red feathers sticking out from the top of her beak over to the back of her head.

"It's about time you called me. I've gotten bored of waiting for something to happen." Falcomon said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Hawkins just rolled his eyes and looked at his digimon partner fondly. "You know I was trying to stay under cover. I didn't want Dumbledore to figure me out, but if you don't want to help me defeat him then you can go on your way."

Hawkins turned and walked back to the warehouse slowly, then started to count down from 5 in his head.

'5... 4... 3... 2... 1...'

"Wait just one moment Hawkins! Didn't you say defeat Dumbledore? You know that if there's anything that has to do with kicking his ass then I'm in." Falcomon said, running up to his side.

Hawkins just shook his head and smiled. "Well, what are you waiting for, are you ready to digivolve?"

Falcomon grinned, "Hell yeah!"

Hawkins immediately drew out a neon blue card and slowly swiped it across his digivice.

_"DIGIMONIFY! DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"_

(Computer voice: DIGIVOLUTION)

_FALCOMON DIGIVOLVE TO..._

Falcomon grew to be 6'4" in height. The grey feathers on her legs turned light green, and the feathers on her wings, tail, chest and head turned orange and red. Her claws fuse to on foot long metalic stake on both of her wings, and razor sharp metal like shivs appeared on top. Her neck grew longer and her head changed to a more predatory look. Metalic armor appeared on top of the wings, back, around her neck, and legs and on top of her head. Her talons grew out and form razor sharp claws.

_DIATRYMON!_

Diatrymon let out a loud squack and charged into the warehouse.

Meanwhile, in the warehouse, the rest of the gang also decided to evolve their digimon to help Yaminomon.

"Renamon!" Rika called.

Renamon nodded, "Ready."

Rika pulled otu her digivice and slowly swiped a card through it.

_"DIGIMONIFY! DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"_

she yelled.

(Computer voice: DIGIVOLUTION)

_RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO..._

Renamon's body started to glow a bright blue. Her tail grew twice its original length and split into nine separate tails. Her head grew a bit longer while her body changed its shape. She then leapt up into the air, did a summersault, and landed on all fours with her many tails spread.

_KYUBIMON!_

Kyubimon landed next to Yaminomon in front of their tamers. Kazu and Rika climbed onto their parters backs.

"Get ready Terriermon." Henry said.

"You too, Guilmon." Takato said.

Both Terriermon and Guilmon nodded their heads.

Henry and Takato pulled out their digivices and slowly swiped a neon blue card through them.

_"DIGIMONIFY!"_

They both yelled, _"DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"_

(Computer voice: DIGIVOLUTION)

_TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE TO..._

Terriermon's body started to glow and he grew larger in size. Cargo pants appeared on him, and his feet and claws grew larger. Some sort of machine gun appeared and replaced his hands, and a strap of bullets was wrapped around his shoulder and waist.

_GARGOMON!_

_GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO..._

Guilmon's body started to glow. He grew in size until he was about 12' tall. He grew two horns on top of his head and both of them pointed backwards. On his wrists, grew a long single spike that stopped at his elbow. Bushy white hair grew on his head, and ran down to the base of his neck.

_GROWLMON!_

Growlmon and Gargomon then aimed their attacks towards the left side of the abandoned warehouse.

_**GARGO LASOR!**_

Gargomon show multiple lasors at the wall, piercing the polyester and wood.

_**PIRO BLASTER!**_

Growlmon send a huge blazing fireball towards the wall, and once it hit, the wall collapsed onto the ground.

Henry and Takato climbed onto Growlmon's back and rode him out of the place, with Gargomon following closely behind him.

Kyubimon, with Rika on her back, ran out of there, but Harry leapt towards Remus, grabbed him by the back of his robes, and threw him onto his back. Before he left, in the corner of his eye, he saw a brown skin colored Auror climb onto a Dodo looking digimon and ride it out.

'Is that Hawkins?' Harry thought, as he also ran out after them.

'It looks like there was more to that Auror then we first thought.'

Kuromon said.

'I guess so.' Harry said.

Soon enough, the warehouse started to collapse and all the wizards and witches, which were still in there, apparated out.

* * *

While in the air, Remus broke out of the Imperious spell and looked around in shock.

"What?! What's going on?" Remus asked the boy in front of him.

"Well, before I answer that, tell me what you remember first." Kazu said.

"I remember talking to Dumbledore about Harry coming home. Dumbledore said that Harry didn't want to come back, and he was just confused about what he wanted. I know Harry more than everyone, so I had an argument. Next thing I know, I'm here behind you." Remus said, scratching the back of his head.

Kazu and Yaminomon shared a look and knew he was telling the truth. "Ok then, let me introduce myself and my partner. My name is Shioda Kazu and the Digimon you're riding now, is Yaminomon. Although, for you, he once went by the name Harry Potter." Kazu said.

"Harry?" Remus asked, looking at the said kitsune Digimon.

"Are you alright Remus?" Harry asked, not looking at him.

"Yes, H- I mean Yaminomon. Um, Mr. Shioda?" Remus asked.

"Please call me Kazu, only my dad is called Mr. Shioda." Kazu said.

"Okay. Um, Kazu... you mentioned earlier about Yaminomon being your partner. Can you tell me more about that?" Remus asked.

"Sure. Let me tell you a bit more about Yaminomon. Right now, he's a champion level Digimon. His rookie form is called Kuromon and I don't know what his ultimate, or mega forms are called. I'm his partner in battles. He fights the evil Digimon, and makes sure nobody gets hurt." Kazu then pulled out his digivice and a few cards. "This," Holds up the black line digivice, "Is called a Digivice. We don't know where they actually came from, but whenever we come to find our Digimon partner, they appear for us to use to help our partners. Now these," Holds up the cards, "Are what we use in order to help our partners. So what I do, is help and provide what he needs to win the fight with these."

Remus perked up when he heard something and glanced behind him. His eyes widened when he saw who is was.

"Yaminomon, you'll probably need to speed up." Remus said warily.

Harry took a quick glance behind him, before turning back around.

"Hang on. Both of you." Harry warned before he started running faster.

"Hey guys! We got company!" Kazu yelled.

Everyone turned at this and sped up. Growlmon quickly turned around and opened his mouth.

_**PIRO BLASTER!**_

Growlmon sent a blasing fireball towards the few wizards and witches riding brooms.

"Reducto!" Mad-eye shouted.

"Growlmon watch out!" Harry yelled.

Growlmon quicly moved out of the way and watched as the spell made a crater in the ground.

"Thanks Yaminomon. You know more about these human attacks then we do." Growlmon said, still looking at the crater. If Yaminomon hadn't told him to move out the way, then he would have been deleted.

Harry nodded as he landed near them, "We need to find a place to hide for now. Does anybody know of a place where all of us can fit?"

"I know of a place. There's a tunnel near the park. Even Growlmon can fit." Takato said.

"Well, let's go there." Rika said.

So everyone agreed to go to the tunnel. They did have some obstacles on the way there, but they got there just fine. They all gathered in the tunnel and sat there.

"Well, what now?" Henry asked to nobody in particular.

"What do you mean 'what now'? We just stay here until the coast is clear." Rika said sarcastically.

"Well, I mean what if a Digimon comes and we won't be able to make it in time?" Henry asked again.

"That's a good question. Never thought that far into it." Takato said.

"You actually mean that you have to fight these things?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. You didn't believe me when I told you?" Kazu asked.

"I believed some of it. It's just sort of unbelieveable that a few kids do what adults should take care off." Remus said.

"Well I'm sorry to burst your safety bubble Remus but it's true. Digimon were made to fight and grow stronger. Of course we're also companions to our tamers, and we're also their protectors. I'm really sorry, but I'm now one of these Digimon. If the Order was paying attention, like they were supposed to, then I wouldn't be like thise." Harry said.

He then rose up from the ground and started walking towards the exit.

"Yaminomon, where are you going?" Kazu asked, following him.

"I'm going out to fight. If they want me to go back to London so badly, then they'll have to fight me. I'm not just going to sit here, let them capture me and hurt you when they find us." Harry said, speeding up his pace.

"Well, there's no sense of me staying here if you're not here. I'm coming with you." Kazu said running up to Harry's side and quickly climbed on his back.

Harry stopped, and looked back at Kazu, "Are you sure about this? I would rather you stay here, so you can be safe."

Kazu scoffed, "Are you kidding? This is what I've signed up for. As soon as I became your tamer, I knew the package that came with it. So, no matter what happens, we're going to be together to deal with it."

Harry just smiled, shaking his head. Then he took off running, he was soon outside running down the street towards the city. A couple minutes after, he saw Kyubimon running next to him with Rika on her back.

"Wha?" Harry questioned with a confused look.

"Well I can't just let you have all the action can I?" Kyubimon said.

"What about Mr. Lupin?" Kazu asked.

"Henry and Takato volunteered to stay behind. Kyubimon started to worry a bit when you left, so they said that they would stay behind while Kyubimon and I came with you." Rika explained, smiling a bit.

Harry smirked, "Well, let's get this fight done and over with."

Harry looked up and saw one of the Order members, standing their ground, in front of them.

"This one's mine." Kyubimon said.

Rika quickly jumped onto Harry's back, while Kyubimon started running really fast and was soon covered with blue fire. She then was doing cartwheels over and over again towards the wizards.

_**DRAGON WHEEL!**_

The attack hit the wizard direction and sent him flying back against a pole.

Harry slowly raised his five tails up and large black flames formed at the end of each one of them.

_**HELL'S TAIL INFERNO!**_

The five black flames flew towards the wizard and hit him directly.

Kyubimon turned to face him, "I thought I told you he was mine!"

Harry smirked, "Well, I can't just let you have all the action can I?"

Kyubimon shook her head, "No, I guess not."

"Harry, my boy, I'm glad you came. I'm going to guess that you want to go back to Hogwarts?" a voice said.

Harry turned to his right and sneered when he saw Dumbledore.

"Guess again, old man. I'm never going back to that place. If you want to fight, then let's fight. I'm not just going to lay back and let you try to manipulate me any longer." Harry snarled.

Harry sped towards Dumbledore and leapt into the air.

_**HELL'S FIRE!**_

Harry was covered with blood red flames and shoots towards Dumbledore.

"Protego!" Dumbledore casted.

Harry clashed against the shield and jumped back.

"REDUCTO!" Dumbledore yelled.

The spell hit Harry right in the chest and sent him flying.

"AHHH!" Harry painfully yelled.

"Yaminomon!" Kazu yelled, running to him.

Kyubimon growled at Dumbledore, started stalking towards him.

"Alright Kyubimon, time to digivolve." Rika said, pulling a card out.

She then slowly slid the card through her digivice. _"DIGIMONIFY! MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"_ Rika yelled.

(Computer voice: MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION)

_KYUBIMON MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION TO..._

Kyubimon leapt into the air and her body started to change. After awhile, she landed back on the ground, on two feet, spinning slowly. When she came to a stop, she bent down on her knees and rose back up.

_TAOMON..._

Kazu slid on his knees when he got to Harry's side.

"Yaminomon? Are you okay?" Kazu whispered, as if he was afraid of what he's going to find out.

Harry opened his eyes painfully and struggled to get up, "Kazu, get out of here..."

"No. I'm not leaving you here. I told you before that I would never leave your side no matter what the situation. Can you... get up?" Kazu asked.

Harry closed his eyes, "I'll try to."

He tried to stand up, but collapsed to the ground again.

Taomon saw this and stood protectively in front of him.

Dumbledore watched the muggle boy for a few minutes and smirked when he thought up a plan.

"_Accio_ Shioda Kazu!" Dumbledore said.

Kazu yelled when he suddenly flew towards the wizard.

"Kazu!" Rika yelled.

Harry's eyes snapped open and once again he struggled to stand up. After a few more seconds, he was finally standing up.

"Dumbledore!" Harry snarled, "Let Kazu go now!" Dumbledore's smirk widened, "You're not in the position to command me to do anything right now. I'll make you a deal; I'll give the boy back to you only if you will willingly come back to Hogwarts with me."

"Don't do it Yaminomon! He's trying to trick you!" Kazu yelled.

"Shut your mouth muggle." Dumbledore threatened.

Harry snarled and his fur started to frizz up.

"Give me back Kazu, or your life will be cut short!" Harry yelled.

His body started to glow brightly.

"Yaminomon?" Kazu said.

"He's digivolving." Rika said, watching with awe.

"He's WHAT!?" Dumbledore yelled.

(Computer voice: MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION)

_YAMINOMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO..._

Harry's body was covered with midnight black fire and his body started to changed shape. The two 'V' blades on his wrists, broke off, flew into the air and fused together to make one giant sword (A/N: Think of Ichigo's zanpakto, it's that big). Then the sword fell towards the ground, only to be caught by the ultimate level Digimon. It stood to be 8' tall, wore a midnight black cloak that covered his whole body except his feet and tall. The crescent moon that was on its forehead had changed to an opal stone.

_SCATHMON..._

Kazu looked at his Digimon with wide eyes, "Whoa," then he smirked and glanced towards Dumbledore, "Man, you are in so much trouble."

Dumbledore looked at Harry's new form with awe, 'How is it that he's able to change forms?' He glanced down to the boy he had, 'It must be him. Now if I bring this boy with me, Harry would have no choice but to come back to Hogwarts.'

Harry sneered when he read this. Then he raised his sword, which looked like it weighed a ton, and pointed it at Dumbledore.

"Don't even thing about taking Kazu away from here. I will kill you before you step a single foot out of this country." Harry said, his voice sounded slightly deeper, "Taomon, stand back, this is my fight."

Taomon nodded and stood next to Rika.

Harry quickly grabbed Kazu, before Dumbledore could even blink, and stood in front of him. He raised his sword and the opal on his forehead glowed in sync with his sword.

**_REAPER'S SLASH!_**

Harry swiftly brought his sword down in front of him and a large black aura blade flew towards Dumbledore.

Dumbledore quickly casted a Protego charm hoping the attack would hit the shield.

The attack broke through the shield, and instead of disappearing, it continued on and hit Dumbledore across his chest.

Dumbledore was thrown back and hit the wall behind him. He wrapped his arm against his chest, trying to stop the blood from running out.

"Harry-" Dumbledore coughed, "I'll be back to get you. Just wait."

He then quickly apparated out of there and back to Hogwarts.

Harry waiting for a few seconds before resting his sword on his shoulder.

"Scathmon, are you alright?" Kazu asked.

"I should be asking you that question, but yes, I am fine." Harry said.

'It seems you're getting the hand of being a Digimon, young kit,'

Kuromon said.

'I should be able to beat you in a fight now.' Harry said.

Kuromon chuckled, _'You probably would, but I have more experience.'_

Harry thought about it and mentally nodded.

"Scathmon, let's get back to the others. I'm sure Henry, Takato and Mr. Lupin are bored down there." Kazu said.

Rika nodded in agreement.

So Harry and Taomon picked up their tamers around their waist and sped off towards the tunnel.

Looking out from between the trees, Hawkins and his partner, Diatrymon watched on from the side. Hawkins smiled, "Well, looks like we know which side to support. Let's go find a place to stay around here."

Diatrymon hissed in agreement, and followed her tamer out.

* * *

Remus looked up when he heard something running down the tunnel. He looked up and his eyes widened when he saw the two new looking Digimon.

"Kazu, Miss Nonaka, are these your Digimon?" Remus asked.

"Well yeah. The only difference is that they've digivolve to their ultimate forms." Rik said.

"So, Harry. What are you now?" Remus asked.

"I am called Scathmon, the ultimate form of Kuromon. Although it might take me longer to change back to Kuromon then I would in my champion form." Harry said.

"Well, let's hope you change back soon because we can't stay in this tunnel all day." Terriermon said, from Henry's shoulder.

* * *

**There you have it, chapter 6. Soon after chapter 7. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7! Enjoy!**

_**"BLAH"** _- digimon attacks  
_"BLAH"__ - _robotic voice  
_"BLAH" _- digimon evolution  
_'blah' _- Kuromon talking

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Digimon Tamers, which should be obvious by now that I don't own either of them.**

* * *

**Chapter**** 7**

Harry sat up top of the greenish-blue spotted dome, waiting for Kazu to come out. They came here at about 5-5:30 A.M in the morning. They Takato came and then that boy, Kenta, came a few minutes after. He saw Renamon jump a few buildings, but he didn't want to leave Kazu on his own. Especially if Dumbledore could turn up any minute.

Kazu's parents allowed Remus to stay, but it also made Harry reveal himself to them so they would understand. At first it sort of freaked them out, but then they calmed down once Kazu explained what he was and all the events that have been happening around the city.

_Flashback_

Mr. Shioda was pacing back and forth across the livingroom floor, while Mrs. Shioda was sitting on the couch trying to understand what was said.

Mr. Shioda stopped and turned towards his son, "So, the reports about these weird fogs and monsters were just creatures called 'Digimon'?"

Kazu nodded.

"...and..., this fox like creature isn't one of them?"

"No, he is one of them, but he's not like them. Kuromon goes in there, defeats the badies and saves everyone." Kazu said.

Mr. Shioda nodded slowly, "Right, but what do you do, when all of this is happening?"

Kazu reaches into his pocket and pulls out his deck of cards, "I help him with these. These help him fight the bad Digimon that come here."

"Kuromon." Mrs. Shioda said, holding her head in her hands.

Harry glanced towards the woman from the corner of his eye, "Yes."

Mrs. Shioda looked up at him with a determined look, "Swear to me that you will watch my son and protect him with your life. If anything happens to him, I don't care what you are, or how much stronger you are to us, but I will find a way."

Harry gave her his full attention, "I swear upon my life, that Shioda Kazu will be protected."

Mrs. Shioda smiled, got up from the couch, walked towards Harry and shockingly, gave him a hug, "That's all I ask. Thank you."

Harry's eyes widened, "You're... welcome."

Mrs. Shioda leaned back, looking up at him, "I know. Even if I didn't ask, you would have still protected him, but I needed to hear it."

Harry nodded, "I understand."

_End Flashback_

"Hey Kuromon!"

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts, and he looked down to see his tamer looking back up at him.

"Let's hurry and get to school." Kazu said.

Harry leapt off the dome and landed in front of Kazu, "It's you hat needs to get there on time, not me."

"Yeah," Kazu said, resting his hands on the back of his head, "I still would like it if you came with me."

Harry chuckled softly, "I know. I'm just joking with you."

Takato and Kenta finally came out with their cards in the boxes.

"Hey Kuromon, I heard you digivolved into your ultimate form the other day. It must have been real cool." Kenta said.

Harry nodded, "Thanks."

"Well let's go before we're late." Takato said, running off.

"Hey no fair, you got a head start." Kenta said, running after him.

"Come on Kuromon." Kazu said, before running after his two friends.

Harry watched them go for awhile, before he leapt into air and vanishes.

As usual, Harry waited outside, resting in one of the trees, waiting for school to end. He opened his eyes when he felt a presence above him, but when he looked up he sighed with regret when he saw who it was.

"What do you want Impmon?" Harry asked, closing his eyes.

"What, can't I just be left alone for awhile?" Impmon asked.

"Not around me, you can't." Harry said.

"Well I was looking for you, you know. I wanted to finish that fight we had since you ran off." Impmon said, smirking.

"First of all, that wasn't a fight to start with. Second, _you_ ran away as soon as I started attacking." Harry said.

"I wasn't running! I just forgot something in the part." Impmon said, scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry, but I'm busy and have more important things to worry about, other than you." Harry said as he rose up. He leapt off the branch and vanished.

"HEY! I wasn't finished with you yet!" Impmon yelled, swinging his fist in the air.

Renamon was watching this from on top of the school building and shook her head.

* * *

The students were outside, in their gym uniforms, doing exercises.

Kazu hid behind one of the sheds and looked up, "Kuromon."

Harry appeared next to him, leaning back against the shed, "Yes, Kazu?"

"Here, I saved you a carton of milk for you from lunch. It's chocolate, I hope you don't mind." Kazu said, tossing the drink behind him.

Harry caught the carton and looked at it, "Thank you, but why?"

"Well, you've been fighting a lot so I thought you deserved it." Kazu said, leaving to go back to class.

Harry opened the carton and took a drink.

"Well that was nice of him." A voice said.

Harry looked up and smiled when he saw Renamon.

"How's it going Renamon?" Harry asked.

The said fox Digimon landed next to him, "Oh, nothing much.

Harry grinned, but then snapped his head towards the city and sneered. Renamon saw this and also looked towards the city.

"You sense that don't you?" Harry said.

Renamon nodded, "I'll go get Rika."

Harry nodded and ran towards Kazu and Takato. He landed in a tree and motioned for the boys to look at him.

"What's wrong Kuromon?" Kazu whispered.

"There's a Digimon in the city. Renamon also sensed it and went to get Rika." Harry answered.

"Well then let's go. I'll go get Guilmon, and meet you guys there." Takato said, running towards the park.

Kazu climbed on Harry's back and they both sped towards the city. When they got there, they saw that Henry and Terriermon, Rika and Renamon were already there fighting. A few minutes later, Takato and Guilmon showed up.

Harry's eyes glowed blue when he scanned the enemy Digimon.

'Let's see. Dark Tyrannomon. An ultimate level Digimon, no problem.' Harry thought as his eyes turned back to their original color.

"Wow, looks like a strong Digimon. You guys ready to digivolve!?" Kazu said.

Harry, Renamon, Terriermon and Guilmon nodded. So, Henry, Takato, Rika, and Kazu pulled out their cards and slowly swiped them through their digivices.

_"DIGIMONIFY! MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"_

they yelled.

(Computer voice: MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION)

_TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE TO..._

Terriermon's body grew in size and shape. Cargo pants appeared on his legs, machine guns replaced his hands and a strap of bullets wrapped around his shoulder and waist.

_GARGOMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO..._

Gargomon's whole body was covered with green metal and partially his face. His ears were lifted, stuck out diagonally upward. The machine guns on his hands covered his whole arm and turned green.

_RAPIDMON!_

_GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO..._

Guilmon grew in size until he was about 12' tall. He grew two horns on top of his head and both of them pointed backwards. On his wrists grew a long single spike that stopped at his elbow. Bushy white hair grew on his head and ran down to the base of his neck.

_GROWLMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO..._

Growlmon's legs, feet and tail grew larger. His shoulders, chest and back was covered with grey and red metal. His claws and arms wre replaced with metal claws. His face was partially covered with a metalic head piece.

_WARGROWLMON!_

_RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO..._

Renamon's tail grew longer and split into nine seperate tails. Tao symbles appeared on her shoulders, thighs and forehead, and the fur around her neck grew wilder and changed into a mane.

_KYUBIMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO..._

Kyubimon leapt into the air and her body was suddenly covered with blue fox fire and changed. After awhile, she landed back onto the ground, on two feet, and spun around slowly. When she came to a stop, she bent down on her knees and rose back up.

_TAOMON!_

_KUROMON DIGIVOLVE TO..._

Harry's tail grew longer in length and split into five, and his head also grew longer. The blades on his arms split and form a 'V' shape on his wrists. A bush of silver-grey fur surrounded the base of his five tails and neck. The middle of his forehead started to glow a bit and a cresent moon appeared there.

_YAMINOMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO..._

Harry's body was covered with midnight black fox fire and started to change. The two 'V' blades on his wrists broke off, flew into the air, and fused together to form a giant sword. Then the sword fell, blade first, towards the ground, only to be caught by the ultimate level Digimon. The cresent moon on his forehead glowed for a short minute and changed into an opal stone.

_SCATHMON!_

"Alright! Go Scathmon!" Kazu yelled.

"You too WarGrowlmon!" Takato yelled.

"Go Taomon!" Rika yelled.

"Go Rapidmon!" Henry yelled.

WarGrowlmon opened his chest cannons and two red lasors shot out towards Dark Tyrannomon.

**_ATOMIC LASOR!_**

Dark Tyrannomon opened his mouth and countered with his attack.

**_FIRE BLAST!_**

The two attacks hit and caused an explosion. When the smoke cleared Rapidmon and Taomon were ready.

**_RAPID LASOR!_**

Multiple missles were shot out continuously at Dark Tyrannomon and hit him directly on his side.

**_THOUSAND SPELLS!_**

Taomon raised both of her arms and thousands of magical, red spell papers shot out of her long sleeves and binds Dark Tyrannomon.

"Now Scathmon, before he breaks loose." Taomon said.

"Alright." Harry said.

He raised his sword above his head and the opal on his forehead started to glow in sync with the sword. He then swiftly brought it down-

**_REAPER'S SLASH!_**

-and a large black energy blade zoomed towards Dark Tyrannomon. The attack cut through Taomon's move, hit the Digimon directly and caused another explosion.

Everyone stood still waiting to see what happened, but then out of nowhere-

**_FIRE BLAST!_**

-came out of the smoke and hit Harry right in the chest, causing him to fly back and crash into a car.

"Scathmon!" Kazu yelled, running towards him.

Then they heard an evil laught coming from inside the smoke.

"You humans think that can defeat me? Well think AGAIN!" The voice said.

**_FIRE BLAST!_**

The attack hit Rapidmon directly in the chest and sent him back.

When the smoke finally cleared, Dark Tyrannomon glared down at them. When everyone looked at him, they gasped when they saw that there was no sign of the damage they did to him.

"What the hell! All that work and nothing!?" Kazu yelled, kneeling near Harry's side.

"How are we supposed to beat this one, guys?" Henry asked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8! Enjoy!**

_**"BLAH"** _- digimon attacks  
_"BLAH"__ - _robotic voice  
_"BLAH" _- digimon evolution  
_'blah' _- Kuromon talking

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Digimon Tamers, which should be obvious by now that I don't own either of them.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Harry struggled to rise up and managed to get on his knees. Then he used his sword to help him the rest of the way.

He glared at Dark Tyrannomon with hatred, "How are we supposed to beat this one?"

"Let me try again." WarGrowlmon suggested as he opened his cannons again.

_**ATOMIC LASOR!**_

Two red beams shot out towards the enemy Digimon.

Taomon leapt into the air and held her arms out in front of her.

_**THOUSAND SPELLS!**_

Thousands of magical, red spell papers shot out continuously at the Digimon along with WarGrowlmon's attack. Both attacks hit the Digimon directly.

Harry raised his sword again and swiftly brought it back down-

_**REAPER'S SLASH!**_

-a black energy blade shot towards Dark Tyrannomon.

Dark Tyrannomon's tail glowed bright white and he spun around, smashing his tail against WarGrowlmon's chest.

_**IRON TAIL!**_

WarGrowlmon crashed against one of the buildings.

The attack also hit Harry and sent him back. He was forsed to De-Digivolve and changed all the way back to his rookie form.

"Kuromon!" Kazu yelled, running to his partner.

Harry once again struggled to get up but fell back down.

"Kuromon, don't try to get up, okay. Please, just save your energy." Kazu said.

"But... he's to... strong. They can't..." Harry whispered.

"Don't talk, they can't beat him, I'm sure of it." Kazu said.

Well, let's just say he was wrong. WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon and Taomon all did their best at trying to beat Dark Tyrannomon, but all of their attacks were either countered or didn't do much damage.

Soon, all of them were worn out from fighting.

"How are we... supposed to beat this thing?" WarGrowlmon panted.

"I don't think we can beat it." Takato said.

Then out of nowhere, they heard a screeching sound from above. They all looked up and saw a tri-legged, black bird, about the size of WarGrowlmon, coming towards them.

"Let's go Crowmon!" the voice shouted.

They looked behind them and saw a man in his early to mid 20's standing there with a gold digivice in his hand.

"DIGIMONIFY! POWER BOOST ACTIVATE!" the man yelled.

Crowmon raised her foreleg and used her Dokkosho, on her wings, to form an energy ball in front of it. Once the black energy ball was 8 feet in diameter, she immediately fires it towards Dark Tyrannomon.

_**SAVAGE EMPEROR!**_

The attack hit the Digimon right on his back and he roared loudly in pain.

"Whoa." Henry said.

Dark Tyrannomon slowly got up, looked up and opened his mouth.

_**FIRE BLAST!**_

The attack shot towards Crowmon. She formed an energy ball in front of her foreleg again and countered.

**_SAVAGE EMPEROR!_**

Dark Tyrannomon's attack was pushed back at him and with the combined attack, he was deleted.

Crowmon quickly absorbed the data before flying down and land next to her tamer.

The man had brown dreds that were 2" in length and stuck out everywhere, and hazel brown eyes. He wore a blue tank, that stretch over his abs, and blue and white striped basketball shorts.

"Are you guys alright?" the man asked.

"Yeah, um... thanks for defeating that Digimon." Takato said.

"No problem. Crowmon, would you do a favor and heal their Digimon?" the man asked.

Crowmon nodded, and then raised her wings above her.

**_BLACK FEATHER!_**

She started gather black energy from the night sky. When she gathered enough, she sent out several pulse rays.  
All four Digimon glowed brightly before turning back to normal.

"There you go. Well, I'll be on my way." The man said, before climbing onto Crowmon's back and flying off.

"Wait a minute! I've seen you before! You're that guy that helped us out with fighting those witches and wizards earlier." Takato said.

Harry looked up at the man and his eyes widened when he realised who it was. "Hawkins? What are you doing here on Japan?"

Hawkins smiled, "Let's just say that you've caught my interest and I'm willing to help you. Name's Anthony, by the way. Anthony Hawkins."

"Alright then. Thank you for your help, but we were able to handle the digimon on our own." Rika said, crossing her arms.

Hawkins grinned, "Ok." He climbed onto Crowmon's back. "Just don't mind me. I'll leave you kids on your own. Let's go Crowmon."

Crowmon screeched loudly and then took off into the night sky.

Harry slowly stood up before facing the others.

"How are you feeling Kuromon?" Kazu asked.

"I'm fine." Hrry answered.

Harry took a quick glance at everyone before walking away.

"Kuromon, where are you going?" Takato asked.

"Someplace." Was all Harry said before he leapt up into the air and vanished.

"What's wrong with him?" Henry asked to nobody in particular.

"I think he's upset that he wasn't able to defeat that Digimon." Kazu said.

"It's not just him that wasn't able, it was all of us. Why would he be upset about that?" Rika asked.

"That's just how he is." Kazu answered.

Rika sighed and shook her head, "Renamon."

"I'm already ahead of you." Renamon said, before she leapt into the air and vanished.

* * *

After a few minutes of searching, Renamon reappeared on top of buildings and looked down towards the ground. She sighed and shook her head when she saw what her cousin was doing.

Harry was attacking all the boulders around him and left deap cut marks all over the trees around him.

_**SHADOW SLASH!**_

The attack cut right through the boulder and it fell apart.

Renamon shook her head again and leapt down to the ground. When she landed, she quickly dodged to the left and blocked his next attack.

"Kuromon, calm down. What's the matter?" Renamon asked.

Harry quickly snapped back to his senses, "I'm just trying to prove to Kazu that I'm a good enough partner to have."

"Are you sure about that? It just seems like you're trying to prove to yourself, not Kazu." Renamon said.

"I just..." Harry sighs, "I just don't want to be weak like last time."

"Kuromon, it wasn't just you. We all couldn't fight the Digimon. If it weren't for that tamer to show up with his Digimon, then we all would have been gone. Just be thatnkful that your still here." Renamon said.

Harry thought about it for awhile and then nodded, "Alright. Thank you Renamon."

Renamon nodded, "Let's get back to the others."

And with that, they both sped off to find their tamers.

* * *

Next morning, Harry was speeding from roof top to roof top across the city. He knew he was being followed, but he didn't know what itw as. Right now, all he cared about is losing it. He kept on running and making sharp turns here and there, and then vanished out of sight.

The figure that was following him stopped running and looked around. When they couldn't find Harry, their ears lowered sadly.

"Ah man, I lost him again." The figure said before leaving.

Harry appeared again but this time in a nearby tree.

'Who was that?" Harry thought.

_You don't need to worry much about her. She's just a rookie,_ Kuromon said.

'But why would she follow me around?' Harry asked.

_She's probably a fan of yours. Likes how you fight probably._

Harry sighed with regret, 'Great. I didn't even think Digimon can be fans of others.'

_Well now you know. Just make sure that she stays out of the way when you fight._ Kuromon said.

Harry nodded in agreement. He then headed off to the market.

Remus was able to find a job around the market place. Surprisingly, the manager was born from a family of squibs and lets him off work for a week each month.

Harry landed on one of the tall posts near the market. He watched as the humans did their normal routine until he spotted Remus.

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow Amber." Remus said, before closing the door. He looked up when he felt a presense and saw Harry perched on top of the post a few feet away from him, before he vanished out of sight.

Remus smiled and then headed towards the park, where he knew Harry was going to meet him. When he got to the park, he saw down on one of the benches and waited, then smiled when he saw Harry appear next to him, leaning against the bench.

"So, how is it going Harry?" Remus asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm sure you heard about the Digimon that came from Kazu yesterday." Harry said.

"Yeah, I did. He said you guys had some trouble beating this one, and then a new tamer appeared out of nowhere and defeated it." Remus said. "He also said that you were upset that you weren't able to beat it."

"Yeah. Renamon talked some sense into me though. She's a really cool Digimon to be around with." Harry said with a sigh.

"Oh really? I think you have feelings for Renamon." Remus said, looking at his segregated godson.

Harry blushed slightly, "No I don't. All I feel for her is companionship, nothing more. I mean, why would she like me? I'm sure she can find a better Digimon than me to like."

Remus smiled and shook his head, 'I don't know, maybe you should ask her."

"And what, have her looking at me like I'm crazy. Uh-uh, I don't think so." Harry said, shaking his head.

Behind one of the trees, Renamon smiled when she heard this, "Kuromon, you have no idea of how I feel about you."

* * *

**Hiya guys! For those of you that have read the original before I decided to rewrite the whole thing, can tell that this chapter is different. I decided to take this story and write the way that I've originally planned to write this. When I asked you guys to do up your own character profiles so that I could put them into this story, that just totally messed me up. With all the extra oc characters and stuff, it just through me off. So, for this fic, the only OC character's that you'll see is Hawkins and Kuromon. Other than that, there won't be any other OC's. All the digimon that you see on here that they're fighting, will be coming from the Digital Monsters Almanac, and yes there is a website for that.**

**So, if you guys want to help me out on looking for strong enemy digimon (except for the Deva Digimon, I already have those covered) for the gang to fight. Feel free to go to the website and send me the name of the digimon. The only requirements that I ask for is that the digimon have to be ultimate and/or higher. When you send me the name, I'll look it up and if I like it, it will be added into this fic and I'll put your user name at beginning of the chapter so that you can get the credit of the digimon.  
**

**Ok, with all that said and done, I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter, and if everything goes as I've planned it, there should be a sequel going along with this fic. I can't make any promises on it, but I've already started making little scenes of what happens in the sequel.  
**

**Tell me what you guys think! See ya in the next chapter!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 9! Enjoy!**

_**"BLAH"** _- digimon attacks  
_"BLAH"__ - _robotic voice  
_"BLAH" _- digimon evolution  
_'blah' _- Kuromon talking

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Digimon Tamers, which should be obvious by now that I don't own either of them.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

It was during these time of days was when Harry had nothing to do. Kazu was at home sleeping, so they couldn't train together, Remus was resting in his apartment because it was getting close to full moon, Rika was at home spending time with her grandmother and Renamon doesn't go anywhere without Rika. So, here he was ,perched on top of the light post. After awhile of just standing there and looking around, he sensed the presence of a wizard or witch. Harry quickly ran towards it, stopped up top of a building, caught a glimpse of the person running down the street. Harry ran after them, ended up following them all the way to an alley way, and when he got a closer look at the person, his eyes widened when he recognised who it was.

_'Draco? What's doing here in Japan?'_ Harry thought.

Kuromon came forward and looked through Harry eyes; _He seems to be on a run from someone._

Harry narrowed his eyes as he looked around. Then widened them again when he saw a couple of werewolves come up from behind.

_'Wait a minute,'_ Harry thought and then looked up at the night sky, _'It's not even close to full moon yet.'_

_Better hurry up, young kit. They're catching up with your friend. _Kuromon warned.

Harry looked back towards Draco, and saw that it was too late for him to turn around and run the other way. He then shook his head, 'I guess Hermione was right, I don't have a hero complex'. Harry quickly leapt down and stood in front of Draco.

Draco backed up in shock when he saw the fox-like creäture stand in front of him. "Who the hell are you? What the hell are you?"

"There's no time, those werewolves will be here so. Hurry! Climb on my back, so that I can get you out of here." Harry commanded.

Draco quickly did what the creäture said, too worried about saving his own life then getting answers, but before he could climb on, the werewolves skidded before the alley way entrance. The two werewolves started growling and took a few steps towards them.

Harry crouched in front of Draco, "Stand back. I'll take care of them."

One of the werewolves took a step closer, while snarling and then jumped at him with its jaws open. Harry slammed into the beast's chest and blocked the other one from taking a chunk out of him with his blade. Harry leapt into the air, kicked both of them and landed in front of Draco.

The two werewolves got back up and charged towards him. Harry curled his arms around his waist slightly and they glowed luminous black. He then flung them out to his sides and black diamonds' shot towards the two werewolves.

**_DIAMOND STORM!_**

One of the werewolves leapt out-of-the-way, while the other took the hit. Some of the diamonds' pierced the skin while the others cut through it. That werewolf ran off as fast as he could, and the other one continued to charge at him and almost bit Harry in the arm. Harry quickly moved out-of-the-way and slashed the werewolf, across its chest with his arm blade and then punched it in the face.

Draco watched in awe as the fox-like creäture fought the two werewolves like it was an everyday thing. When the last werewolf was down for the count, he tensed slightly when the creäture turned to face him.

"Kuromon." A voice called.

Harry looked up and saw Renamon looked down at him.

Draco also looked up and his eyes widened when he saw another fox-like creäture. Except this one had yellow fur, instead of black like the one in front of him, and by the sound of the creature's voice, it was female.

"Renamon." Harry replied.

Renamon leapt down next to him.

"We're meeting at the usual place. Rika asked me to come get you." She said.

Harry nodded and looked back at Draco, "Are you alright? Is there a place I can take you?"

Draco nodded hesitantly, "I'm fine. Thank you for saving me from those werewolves."

Renamon looked at the boy with a confused look, "Werewolves?"

"I'll explain what they are to you later," Harry told her, then he focused back on Draco, "You're welcome, but is there anywhere you want me to take you?"

"Umm, can I go with you. You see, I was forced to leave London and come here." Draco explained.

Harry and Renamon glanced at each other before looking back at Draco.

"Yes, you can come with us. Just promise me that you won't tell anyone about what you hear or see." Harry said.

Draco nodded, "Alright, I promise."

Harry kneeled down and motioned to Draco to get on his back. As soon as he made sure that Draco had a good hold of him, he leapt up and out of the alley, with Renamon following closely behind him.

"What are you exactly, 'cause I've never seen a creäture like you before." Draco asked.

Renamon warily looked at Harry and saw him nod his head.

"We're called Digimon. There's two more that are like us, but look totally different. Each of us also has a different name. My name is Renamon and my cousin, who has saved you, is Kuromon." Renamon explained.

"Then what about the other two?" Draco asked.

"The rabbit looking Digimon is Terriermon and the red and black lizard is Guilmon." Harry said.

"Hold on. Who are you exactly? Your voice sounds familiar to me for some reason." Draco said.

Harry sigh, "You won't believe me when I tell you."

"Try me." Draco said stubbornly.

"I was once known as Harry Potter. As of then and now, I am known as Kuromon, a Shadow Fox Digimon. Where as Renamon is a Tao Fox Digimon, I'm the opposite of her. I would explain more, but now is not the time." Harry said.

They landed in the park near the hideout.

"Wait here, I shouldn't be long." Harry said to Draco.

Draco nodded as he watched the two fox digimon leap in the air and vanish. Looking around, he saw a bench nearby. So he walked towards it, and sat down.

* * *

Harry and Renamon landed in front of the hideout, and then walked inside the gate, seeing that everyone else was already there.

"Sorry if you had to wait long." Harry said, going over to stand next to Kazu.

"It's alright. It wasn't long after when we came here." Henry said.

"So, why are we here for?" Kazu asked.

"I got a texted earlier today saying to come here. I don't know who-" Henry said, looking down at his phone.

"It was I that sent you the message." a voice said.

Everyone looked towards the cave entrance and were shocked to see who it was. The guy had dirty blonde colored hair, wore a black suit and tie with a white under shirt, and black sunglasses.

Harry was a little confused when he saw this man, but sensed Kuromon growing angry by the second.

_"What's wrong?" _Harry asked.

_That human was the one that captured me._

Kuromon growled.

_"WHAT?!" _Harry thought.

The man looked towards Harry and smirked, "Ahh, Kuromon. I see that the experiment has worked."

Harry growled, desperately wanting to hurt the man, but stayed where he was next to Kazu.

"What are you doing here, Yamaki?" Takato demanded.

"I have an assignment for you kids. There's something stirring in the Digital World. I need you guys to go there and see what's going on." Yamaki said.

"What's going on?" Rika asked.

"That's the thing, we don't know. At first we just thought it was another wild one trying to bio-emerge into the real world, but it wasn't and it's been going on for the past couple of days." Yamaki said.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Kazu asked.

"He just told you why duffous." Rika said.

Kazu sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Oh yeah. Sorry."

"So you need us to go to the Digital World to see what's going on, and if it's bad, then try stopping it?" Henry asked.

"That's right," Yamaki said, "You don't have to worry about how to get there. We managed to set up a connection between this world and the digital, using that connection we can make a portal. Although once we open that portal, we can only keep it open for three days. You wouldn't have to worry about time much when you get inside the Digital world. For every minute here, it's two hours in the digital world."

"So we have a little over two weeks to be in there and get out?" Henry asked.

"That's right. So you better make your decision. You have 36 hours to decide wether or not your going. Until then, I'll see you kids later." Yamaki said, flicking his lighter open and closing it repeatedly. He then turned around and walked away.

"Well, this just keeps getting better and better." Takato said.

* * *

Everyone decided to think more about it tomorrow, so they all went home. Harry, remembers that Malfoy was still at the park where he left him, quickly took off towards the park.

Once he got there, he saw Malfoy sleeping with his cheek resting against his fist.

Harry walked up to him and gently shook his shoulder. "Malfoy, wake up. You don't want to sleep on a muggle park bench do you?" Harry asked quietly. Draco snorted slightly and jerked away in shock when he saw Harry. He then took a look around the park he was in and sighed, "That's right. I'm in Japan instead of my room in England."

"You okay? What happened that would cause you to be here?" Harry asked.

"Lost of stuff happened when you were away. Weasley and Granger are part of the Order now." Draco said.

"What? I thought you had to be seventeen to be part of that?" Harry said, pacing back and forth.

"Yeah, that's what Uncle Sev told me, too. He was just as shocked as you are now. Apparently, Dumbledore has had them in the Order since their second year. He was testing them first to see if they could do the assigned tasks he gave them first." Draco said.

"Tasks like what?" Harry asked, pausing in his pacing.

"Weasley was to become your friend, and tell you that everyone in Slytherin is evil. He was also to make sure that you were to joke and play around, instead of doing what you needed to do. Granger's task was to make sure you remained as an average student and to always trust figure heads, especially Dumbledore." Draco said.

Harry growled and continued pacing, "What else had happened?"

"My father gave me to Voldemort to test out a new spell he created. Father casted a muffling spell so I really couldn't hear what was being said around me." Draco said.

"What did the spell do?" Harry asked.

"It strips the wizard or witch of their magic, rendering the a squib. After what seemed like a week, he dumped me here, and sent two werewolves after me to kill me." Draco said.

"How is that possible? It's not full moon. Under normal circumstances a werewolf shouldn't be able to change." He questioned.

"Under normal circumstances, yes, but what is it about Voldemort that's normal." Draco said sarcastically.

Harry snorted, "Yeah, your right. So, what did he do to them?"

"He had Uncle Sev make a potion that can change the werewolf to its beast form even when the full moon isn't out. So, Voldemort had one of the Death Eaters search for the Lunar Flower. It only blooms when the full moon is out, and won't open back up until the net one comes." Draco explained.

"Then we're in serious trouble." Harry said.

"You think?" Draco said, rolling his eyes.

Harry just shook his head, looked over thoughtfully at the playground.

"Have you told them yet?" Draco asked.

Harry glanced towards him, "Not all of it. When Dumbledore came here, trying to bring me back to England, I had to tell them my story. I still haven't told them Kuromon's side of the story, but I'm guessing that they'll ask tomorrow with how I reacted around this guy that showed up."

"Well, let's just hope that everything goes smoothly in the morning." Draco said.

Harry nodded in agreement. A thought then came to his head, "Hey Draco, do you have a place to stay?"

"No I don't. You would think that I would have planned ahead when I was kidnapped by Lestrange." Draco said sarcastically.

Harry just chuckled, "Yeah, I guess so. One of my partners friends, Henry Wong, I'm sure that his parents will let you stay with them for a few days until you get things together."

"Do I really have to stay with muggles?" Draco whined.

"Well, it's either that or here in the park?" Harry said.

Draco looked around at the mark and cringed at the thought of sleeping on the ground, "Alright then. I'll stay with this 'Henry Wong'."

Harry chuckled again. Once Draco was secure on his back, he took off towards the Wong family house.

* * *

**In my opinion, I like this chapter compaired to the original. I mean, who goes to the digital world just to look for a scanner, and I thought, really... did I really write that? I'm so glad that I read it over and decided to rewrite that thing, instead of keeping it the way it was. So happy.**

**Anyways, hope you like it thus far. There will definately be more written, hopefully I'll have it finished by the summer of next year, and plans of a sequel is going under way. See ya in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I just realized that I haven't updated this chapter. OMG! I'm so retarded. Well, lucky for you folks, you'll get two chapters at once. Also, ignore the authors note in the beginning of the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Kazu was in his room working on his homework. Once his dad has found out that he's been messing around instead of focusing on his grades, he was grounded for the whole week. So, here he was, catchin up on some school work. When he heard a knock at his door, he looked up and saw Remus standing there.

"How are you doing?" Remus asked.

"Ahhh," Kazu started, shrugging his shoulders, looking down at his work, and looked back up at the friendly werewolf, "Just fine. Wish I could go hang out with Takato and Kenta though."

Remus just chuckled, "Yeah, well, you should have thought of that before you let your grades go down."

Kazu sheepishly smiled, rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah. I guess so."

"Are you hungry? I can make up something to eat for you." Remus asked.

Kazu's stomach growled at the thought of food, "I guess I am kinda hungry."

Remus nodded, "I'll make you a sandwich then."

"Hey! Can you make something for Kuromon too? I'm not sure if he eats, but I still think he should have something." Kazu said, pointing out his window.

Remus nodded, "Sure. I'll make something for him, too."

As soon as Remus closed the door, Kazu heard Kuromon knocking on the window. Kazu got up and opened the window, "What's wrong Kuromon?"

Harry just looked ahead. Kazu looked in the same direction and saw the digital fog happening in the city.

"Oh. Let me get my stuff."

"What about your parents? We can sit this one out." Harry said.

"Ahhh, I'm sure they won't be back soon." Kazu said, gathering his cards and digivice, and putting them in his pocket. Then he came back and climbed through the window.

Harry waited until Kazu was secure on his back before taking off across the roof tops.

"Kazu, Kuromon, I finished the sandwiches-" Remus started, but saw that they were gone.

He noticed that the window was open and walked to it. He caught a glimpse of them a few blocks away, heading towards the digital fog.

Remus smiled, "Well, if they don't make it back in time, I'll just make sure they don't come up here to check on him." Then he closed the window and went back downstairs.

* * *

As soon as Harry landed, Kazu climbed off his back and got into position, holding his digivice out in front of him. Harry's eyes glowed and scanned the Digimon ahead of him. While Harry was scanning, a 3-D holligram picture showed up on Kazu's digivice.

"Whoa, it's Archelomon, a data ultimate level Digimon. You gotta watch out for his Fin Cutter, because it'll slice you to bits if you're not careful." Kazu said, looking at the digivice.

"Don't worry. We're going to have to send this baby turtle back where it belongs." Harry said.

As soon as Harry leapt off, everyone else showed up there behind Kazu.

"Ready Renamon!" Rika said.

Harry paused for a moment and glanced back towards Renamon. They shared a look for a few seconds before Renamon nodded, and Harry continued on towards Archelomon.

"No." Renamon simply said.

Rika loked a Renamon confused, "What do you mean no?"

"I can't fight this one. This is Kuromon's fight." She said.

Harry made sure to thank her later for this.

"Alright Kuromon, let's do this," Kazu said, pulling out a card and slowly swiping it through the digivice, _"DIGIMONIFY! MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"_

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION...

_KUROMON DIGIVOLVE TO..._

Harry's tail grew longer in length and split into five, and his head also grew longer. The blades on his arms split and form a 'V' shape on his wrists. A bush of silver-grey fur surrounded the base of his five tails and neck. The middle of his forehead started to glow a bit and a cresent moon appeared there.

_YAMINOMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO..._

Harry's body was covered with midnight black fox fire and started to change. The two 'V' blades on his wrists broke off, flew into the air, and fused together to form a giant sword. Then the sword fell, blade first, towards the ground, only to be caught by the ultimate level Digimon. The cresent moon on his forehead glowed for a short minute and changed into an opal stone.

_SCATHMON!_

Archelomon just laughed and his front fins glowed white.

**_FIN CUTTER!_**

Harry quickly leapt into the air, dodging the attack. The opal on his forehead glowed black in sync with his sword. Then he swiftly brought it down in front of him-

**_REAPER'S SLASH!_**

-a black aura blade sped towards Archelomon's attack and clashed.

Archelomon then sped towards Harry and rammed into his chest.

Harry was thrown back into one of the car front window, breaking through the glass. Harry shook his head to clear it, then quickly dodged to the side when Archelomon's fin smashed the car.

Harry quickly charged, swung his sword around, and slashed across Archelomon's right fin. Archelomon left fin glowed and a white aura blade shot towards Harry.

**_FIN CUTTER!_**

Harry leapt out of the way before the attack could hit.

Kazu took out another card and slowly swiped it, **_"DIGIMONIFY! POWER BOOST ACTIVATE!"_**

**_REAPER'S SLASH!_**

Harry swiftly brought his sword down and an even larger aura blade sped towards Archelomon.

Archelmon aimed the large cannon on his back and shot out a large water missile.

**_OCEAN STREAMER!_**

Both attacks once again clashed and caused an explosion.

Harry ran through the smoke and leapt up into the air. He brought his sword down, but Archelomon blocked with one of his fins. Unknowingly to Harry, Archelomon aimed his cannon right at him.

"Say good-bye, fox boy." Archelomon said.

**_OCEAN STREAMER!_**

Harry looked up in shock and tried to dodge it, but was too late. The attack hit him directly and sent him flying back into a building side.

"Scathmon!" Kazu yelled.

"Don't come near! Stay where you are Kazu." Harry warned.

Kazu stayed put and watched fearfully as Archelomon advanced towards Harry.

Harry struggled to get up, but kept on falling back down.

When a shadow started to pass over them. They all looked up and saw the moon slowly cover up the sun.

"The news didn't say anything about a solar eclipse happening." Henry said.

As soon as it was completely covered, the opal on Harry's forehead glowed and he started to heal. He slowly stood up and faced Archelomon.

"Guys, look at Scathmon." Rika said.

They all looked at him and their eyes widened. Harry's whole body was covered with a midnight black blazing aura. Harry concentrated and channeled that entire aura to his sword. When the sword was completely covered, he brought his sword above his head and swiftly brought it down.

**_NIGHTMARE STRIKE!_**

A huge black wave zoomed towards Archelmon and cut right through him.

"NOOOOOOO...!" Archelomon yelled, as he was deleted.

Harry absorbed every bit of Archelomon's data and de-Digivolved back to his rookie form.

After a few more seconds, the sun came out again and shined even brighter than before.

* * *

-At Hogwarts-

Dumbledore was pacing in his office. He's still trying to think of a way to bring Harry back here, but then he was starting to doubt that he can.

He brought his hand to his chest and tenderly rubbed it. He winced everytime he thought back to how he had gotten the wound. When he checked with Madame Pomfrey, she said that none of the potions worked on it. So, it has to heal the muggle way.

Now he knows how much trouble it's going to be with controlling his 'Golden Boy'. It juse seems like everytime Harry wins a fight against one of those... beasts, he gets stronger.

Dumbledore stopped in mid-step. He just came up with a plan. What if he had some way to contact one of those beasts and have Harry fight it?

With that thought in mind, he left his office and went to go find his number one intelligent student.

* * *

-Back in Japan-

Harry and Kazu were heading towards the park to hand out with everyone. Well actually, Kazu was the one walking and Harry is just staying out of sight.

When Kazu came to the park, he heard someone call his name.

"Hey Kazu!" a voice yelled.

Kazu looked over and smiled when he saw who it was, "Hey Kenta! Where have you been?!"

Kenta came running over with a large smile, "Oh, I just came back from a trip with my family. I even got you some more cards to use for Kuromon."

"Thanks Kenta," Kazu said, looking through them, "Hey Kuromon, check these out!"

Harry appeared next to him and looked at the cards as Kazu went through them.

"Hi Kuromon, you look stronger then the last time I saw you." Kenta said.

"Thank you." Harry said.

"Oh yeah, you should have been here earlier. There was another digimon that came." Kazu said.

"Oh really, what was it?" Kenta asked.

"It was Archelomon. Remember that card that one kid has?" Kazu asked.

"Yeah, and you always have trouble beating him when he uses that." Kenta laughed.

"Yeah whatever. Anyway, Kuromon had to fight that digimon in his ultimate form and he still had trouble beating it. Then out of nowhere, this solar eclipse happens and Kuromon's power is boosted."

"Well I can understand that. Kuromon is a shadow data type digimon. So what else happened?" Kenta asked.

"Well, this black aura covered his whole entire body, and he seemed to move it to his sword. You remember when I told you how he used his Reaper's Slash attack?" Kazu asked.

"Yeah." Kenta said, getting excited.

"Well, he did that, but instead of a black blade coming otu of the sword, it was a huge wave that came out and sliced through Archelomon. And it was over, just like that!" Kazu said, waving his arms around.

"Whoa. Now I really wished I was there to see it." Kenta said.

"Oh, and another thing. I want to ask you if you want to come with us. Apparently Hypno has found something wrong going on in the Digital World. They can't figure out what it was, so they're having us go in there and check it out. You want to come?" Kazu asked.

Kenta shook his head, "No. I'll stay here. I'll just end up getting in the way. My parents are planning on taking a trip to the states and they want me to come. I'll root for you guys though."

Kazu smiled, "Yeah. I wish you could come, you could probably find you a digimon partner."

Kenta smiled, "Nah, I'm sure they'll be a next time that I'll get to go. Just not now." Kenta started to back away, "I'll see you guys later, ok."

Kazu waved, watching Kenta run off down the street, "See ya, Kenta."

"Kazu, I think we should head back home. We have to meet up with everyone early in the morning." Harry said.

"Alright." Kazu said, climbing onto Kuromon's back.

Once Harry was sure that Kazu was on, he sprinted down the street, leapt into the air and vanished.

* * *

-Next Early Morning-

Ootori Riley stood outside of dry cleaners and 4 o'clock in the morning. Looking down at her watch, she shook her head when she saw what time it was.

"I guess their not coming." Riley said to herself.

"Who's not coming?" a voice said.

Riley looked up and saw the four kids and their partners walking towards her.

"So you guys decided to come." a voice said, from behind Riley.

Riley turned around and saw her boss/lover taking a step out of the shadows in the alley way.

"Mitsuo..." Riley started.

Yamaki looking at her with a softened look and a slight smile, "Don't worry Riley. I got it from here."

Riley nodded and walked inside the dry cleaners building. Yamaki waited until he was sure that she was out of hearing range, then turned towards the four kids.

"Are you sure that you want to do this, 'cause this is your last time of backing out." Yamaki said, flicking his lighter open and closed.

"Yeah, we thought about it yesterday and decided to go." Takato said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Yamaki smirked, "Alright then. Follow me." With that said, he turned around on his heal and walked inside the dry cleaners building.

Takato, Rika, Henry, and Kazu looked at each other slightly confused and then followed him inside. Walking around the wooden counter and towards the back through the many racks of clothes. Once they reach the very back, Yamaki tapped lightly on the wall in front of him and small key pad came out. He quickly typed in a short sequence and a light shot out to scan his eye. A second later his picture showed up on the screen above green bold letters saying 'ACCEPTED'. The key pad vanished back inside the wall, and soon after part of the wall slid to the side revealing a door. Yamaki opened the door, stepping to the side, allowing the kids and their partners to walk in first and then he followed closely behind them closing the door. As soon as the door was shut, the wall slid back into place, making it appear as though nothing was there.

"Welcome to Hypnos headquarters." Yamaki said.

Takato, Rika, Henry and Kazu looked around in awe. From the IMAX theater size screen (which is 72' wide and 53' high) to the many machines and high-tech laptops. Dozens of people, wearing white lab coats, were walking around working on something or other.

"Walk with me, I want to show you guys what we're dealing with here." Yamaki said.

They all followed him towards the screen. Sitting in front of the screen were two women wearing what looked like visors connected to a single head phone and mic. One of the women, they recognised from seeing outside the building.

"On your right is Ootori Reika or Riley, whichever you prefer. She is the Chief Operator in Hypnos and on your left is her assistant, Onodera Tally. They will make sure that you'll get through the portal and into the Digital World safely. They will also be your communication in the real world. So if you need to ask them anything while your there, they will get to you," Yamaki explained, "Speaking of portal, do we still have connection with it?"

"Yes, sir. It's at 72%, we just need a few more seconds before we have full connection." Onodera said, typing away at the hologram keyboards in front of her.

"Good. While we wait, I need to tell you guys that your 'pets' have to be at least champion level or higher in order to go through." Yamaki said.

"Why?" Henry asked.

"Apparently the power level of the portal is too much for rookie level, so in other words, your partners will be deleted as soon as they step through the portal." Yamaki said.

"Wow. Okay then. Guess we have no choice, but to digivolve you guys." Kazu said.

Rika just shook her head, then took out her digivice and card, "Well, let's get this started."

Everyone else took out their digivices and they all slowly slid a card through, _"DIGIMONIFY! DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"_

DIGIVOLUTION...

_TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE TO..._

Terriermon's body grew in size and shape. Cargo pants appeared on his legs, machine guns replaced his hands, and a strap of bullets appeared and wrapped around his shoulder and waist.

_GARGOMON!_

_GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO..._

Guilmon's body grew in size and thickness until he was about 12' tall. He grew two horns on top of his head and both of them pointed backwards. On his wrists, grew a long sing spike that stopped at his elbow. Bushy white hair grew on his head and ran down to the base of his neck.

_GROWLMON!_

_RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO..._

Renamon's body grew and changed. Her tail grew longer and split into nine. Tao symbols appeared on hier shoulders, thighs and forehead, and the fur around her neck grew more wilder and changed into a mane.

_KYUBIMON!_

_KUROMON DIGIVOLVE TO..._

Harry's tail grew longer in length and split into five as his head grew longer. The blades on his arms split into two. The blades that pointed out grew twice in length while the blades pointing in stayed the same. A bush of silver-grey fure surrounded the base of his five tails and neck. The middle of his forehead glowed a bit and a crescent moon appeared there. And then his body shape changed to where he had to run on all fours.

_YAMINOMON!_

"Connection is complete, sir. Portal is now opening to the Digital World." Ootori said, typing away on her keyboard hologram.

"Good." Yamaki said, flicking his lighter open and closed.

They all watched and a neon blue line appeared in the middle of the screen, grew wider and started to form into a large circle.

Kazu climbed onto Harry's back, Rika onto Kyubimon's, and Takato and Henry onto Growlmon's. Just as each of the digimon took a step towards the portal, Yamaki stood in front of them.

"What is it now?" Rika asked.

"I was going to give you these." Yamaki held up four purple cards and handed them to each tamer. "Each of these cards have the ability to give your partners a power boost that pushes them to the max (A/N: For you pokemon fans out there, just think of this card similar to the attack move 'Belly Drum'. How that move makes your attack at it's max power, that's how this card will work.). Now, these are just testers. Once we know that they work well, we'll be able to make more for you."

"I'm sensing a 'but' somewhere." Henry said.

Yamaki smirked, "'But' you can only use these cards one time and one time only. So, you can only use them in emergence sitcuations only, because once you use them, they turn blue and change into a normal power boost card. Also, because we're still working out the kinks on this card, your partners will be extremely tired when you use it."

"Okay then. Well, let's get going. See you in two weeks Mr. Yamaki." Takato said.

"See you in three days." Yamaki said.

With that said, the tamers and their digimon partners walked towards and into the portal, and vanished out of sight.

* * *

**Here's ch. 10. Go ahead onto the next chapter. If your going to leave a review, save it for the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I know it's been a really long time since I've updated. I just thought that this chapter was already updated on here. Now I feel like an ass, leaving you guys at the edge of your seats in the last chapter, waiting to see what happens. Anyways, here's ch. 11. If you guys have read the original chapters, then you pretty much can guess what happens, if your new to this story, then I hoping that this will make you happy. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Remus was walking down the street towards the market when he suddenly heard a small whimper in the alley. He was about to continue walking, but then he heard the whimper again. It would pain him and the inner wolf to ignore that and continue on, so he turned down the alley and started looking.

He looked behind and turned over all of the card board boxes and finally found what he was looking for. Remus widened his eyes when he realized he had found a Digimon. It didn't look dangerous compared to what Harry and the other Digimon had to fight, so he gently picked it up, covered it with his jacket and walked on to the market.

When he walked inside the store, he smiled when he saw his manager, Martha, at the front.

"Hey Remus, feeling any better?" Martha asked, ringing up the groceries the customer had.

"Yes, I feel just fine. Thank you again for letting me off for a few days." Remus said, heading towards the back.

Martha smiled, "Don't worry about it. Your furry little problem just adds to your personality. Have a great day sir." She added to the customer.

The man smiled and walked out.

Remus went to the back and set down the injured Digimon on the counter.

"So, what are you? I know a few kids around here that have digimon as partners, but I've never seen you before." Remus said, looking for bandages.

The Digimon kept silent and just watched him.

Remus smiled nervously. "Okay. Um, how about I tell you my name first, and then you'll tell me yours."

The Digimon didn't say anything, watching him as he walked back towards the counter with the bandages. After awhile, he slowly nodded.

"Alright. My name is Remus Lupin." He said with a smile.

"I'm Labramon." The Digimon said quietly, but Remus heard it.

"Alright Labramon, let me wrap some bandages around your arm so it won't hurt as much." Remus said, holding up the bandage roll.

Labramon looked at it for awhile before nodding slowly. He held out his injured arm and watched as Remus gently wrapped it with the bandage. Remus smiled when he did this. He knew he was already getting attached to the rookie Digimon. He wonders if it wasn't too late to get a partner at his age. He wouldn't mind having this little guy as his partner. When the arm was wrapped, Remus put the rest of the bandages in the first-aid kit and put it away.

"There, how do you feel?" Remus asked the dog digimon.

Labramon tested his arm for a bit and then nodded, "It feels fine. Thank you."

Remus smiled again, "That's good. Well, if you need anything, I'll be in the front. Okay?"

Labramon nodded and watched him leave.

Remus headed to the front and logged into the cash register next to Martha.

"So, what was that you brought to the back?" Martha asked.

"Oh, it was like one of those Digimon that you see on the news." Remus asked.

"Oh really? Well, I hope you'll take care of it. If it causes trouble, then it's your responsibility to fix it." Martha said, with a smile.

"Thank you Martha." Remus said, and he smiled as he greeted the next customer.

This went on for the rest of the day, until lunch break, and Remus went to the back to check on Labramon.

"Hey Labramon, is everything-" Remus started, but stopped when he didn't see Labramon anywhere. "Labramon." Remus called. He search for the digimon, but then he heard something coming from the storage cabinet. He knelt down on the floor, opened the cabinet and laughed when he saw Labramon. The said digimon seemed like he was trying to get out, but somehow managed to be upside-down on his head, in-between two boxes.

Remus settled down, but was still chuckling, "Here, let me help you out of there."

He reached inside and gently pulled out Labramon and closed the cabinet door behind him.

"What were you doing in there?" Remus asked, carrying Labramon to the counter.

"I was curious about what was in there." Labramon said.

Remus shook his head with an amusing look, "Well, now that you know what's in there. How about we go out and get something to eat?"

Labramon tilted his head to the side, "Don't you already have food here?"

"Yes well, we can't eat out own food here. The food is for the customers to buy." Remus said with a smile.

"Oh." Labramon simply said, swinging his legs at the side of the counter.

Remus grabbed his jacket, putting it on before helping Labramon down from the counter. He walked to the front with Labramon following close behind him.

"Hey Martha, I'm heading out for lunch. What me to get you anything?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, where are you going?" Martha asked.

"Pen Station. It will only take awhile to get there and back." Remus said.

"I'll just get a Philly-cheese with banana peppers and mushrooms." Martha said.

Remus nodded, "Alright. I'll be back in half an hour at the least." With that he and Labramon left.

While they were walking down the street, Remus heard a scream from ahead. He looked down the street, and saw a digital fog forming a couple blocks away.

Labramon started growling and ran towards the fog.

"Labramon! Labramon, wait!" Remus called, and he ran after the digimon.

When they entered the fog, Remus gasped when he saw the digimon that was inside. It looked like some sort of lion but it's whole body was covered in fire. It stood to be about Growlmon's height, and had claws that were a foot and a half long. From what he learned from Kazu and Harry, this digimon is Lynxmon and a champion level.

Labramon growled even louder and leapt at Lynxmon.

"Labramon!" Remus yelled.

Labramon latched onto Lynxmon's shoulder and started to bite down. Lynxmon easily pushed Labramon off her shoulder and onto the ground. Labramon took a deep breath and barked loudly.

**_RETRI BARK!_**

Super-sonic waves came out and hit Lynxmon in the chest. Lynxmon just shook it off, raising her left paw. Her claws lengthened, the swung her claws at Labramon.

**_WILD NAIL RUSH!_**

Labramon wasn't able to dodge it on time and took the hit. He was thrown back against a building side, and fell to the ground.

Remus didn't know what to do; he just stood there, and watched as Lynxmon slowly advanced the injured digimon to finish him off. Remus was about to run to Labramon when something appeared in front of him. He reached up, grabbed the glowing item, and his eyes widened when he saw a digivice similar to what Kazu and his friends have. This one, however, had a tan outline. A white beam shot out of the screen, and he pointed it towards Labramon.

Labramon felt his body heal and stood up. He looked towards Remus, and realized what had happened.

Remus then noticed that he didn't have any cards to help Labramon fight the champion digimon. Then his left pocket started to glow and he reached inside. He silently gasped when he pulled out a few cards from it and randomly picked one.

The said card changed, and glowed bright blue.

'I hope this works,' Remus thought and he slowly swiped the card through his digivice, _"DIGIMONIFY! DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"_

DIGIVOLUTION...

_LABRAMON DIGIVOLVED TO..._

Labramon's body started to change. He grew until he was a little taller than Remus, and his fur grew short, changing to a midnight black color, and a thick, steel spiked color appeared around his neck. His body then took the sort of skeletal look, while his paws, chest and muzzle turned brown. His eyes changed to a blood red color, and as his claws lengthen to be 3 feet long, blades grew on the back of both of his wrists and ankles.

_DOBERMON!_

Lynxmon backed away a few steps when Dobermon growled loudly.

Remus couldn't believe what just happened and smiled, "Whoa. Well, I guess Fate decided that it was my turn to take care of things while the kids are gone. Let's go, Dobermon!"

Dobermon snarled deeply, then charged towards Lynxmon. Lynxmon roared and swung her claws at him.

**_WILD NAIL RUSH!_**

Dobermon leapt into the air, dodging the attack. He opened his mouth, and a huge black beam shot out.

**_BLACK LASER!_**

The beam shot through Lynxmon, and immediately deleted the digimon.

Dobermon stayed in the air, absorbed all of Lynxmon's data, and landed back on the ground in front of Remus. He slowly walked towards the said person, and stopped when he reached him. Remus cautiously brought his hand up, and gently petted Dobermon on his head.

"Well, I guess we're partners, huh?" Remus asked.

"I guess we are... partner." Dobermon said, with a wolfish grin.

* * *

**Here's the awesome installment of 'Fox'. I'm going through a lot of stuff lately, so if you don't see a new chapter update in the next week or so, it's because I've been busy with getting back into school and helping my family. I can't make any promises of when the next chapter will be updated, but I'll try my best to get up.**

**I hope you've enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for staying faithful and waiting patiently with me.**


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG! I haven't been this excited while writing this chapter. I was literally getting the chills because I was really, EXTREMELY happy with how this fic is going to turn out, and it's exactly going the way I want it to. So, I'm hopeing that you'll like this chapter as much as I loved writing it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Augh." A voice whined.

Harry and Kyuubimon looked back over their shoulders, amusingly seeing Growlmon lying on his stomach with an exhausted look on his face.

"Come on Growlmon, get up. We're almost there." Takato said, from his place on his partners back.

"That's what you said hours ago." Growlmon complained.

Harry chuckled, "Come on, Growlmon. Your tamer is telling the truth. I can sense the end of this tunnel near."

"Also, we have not been walking for hours; it's only been a few minutes." Henry said.

Growlmon slowly rose back up, and on to his feet, "Okay."

"Let's hurry. Who knows what will happen if we stay in this thing for too long." Rika said, while Kyuubimon started walking again.

After a few more minutes of walking, and just as Harry promised, they saw the end coming up. Stepping out of the portal, allowing their eyes to adjust to the change of lighting, they saw what looked like an endless plain. There were dunes and small clumps of trees here and there.

"Wow. Who knew that the digital world could look so awesome?" Kazu said, looking at everything amazed.

"It gets old fast." Harry said.

"Oookay. Anyways, where should we start looking?" Kazu said to no one in particular.

"I don't know. I mean, we only have two weeks to look around and getting back to the human world. Do all the Digimon here want to cause trouble?" Henry said, looking towards Gargomon.

"No. Some are actually social and live in make-shift villages." Gargomon said.

"Okay. If we can find one, we could ask them if they've noticed anything." Rika said.

"We should split up in two. Henry and I could go one way, while Rika and Kazu go another. That way we can cover more ground." Takato suggested.

"That seems like a plan to me." Kazu said, putting his hands behind his head.

Rika and Henry nodded in agreement. With that said they split into two groups and went their separate ways.

-At Hogwarts-

Dumbledore was standing near the window, looking out towards the grounds, when he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in." Dumbledore called, turning around.

When the door opened, he wasn't surprised to see Hermione Granger come in.

"So, you found a way." Dumbledore said.

Hermione was hesitant about revealing her findings. She can now finally understand why Harry left when he did. He'd always warned her not to always trust authority figures, but how could she not. Albus Dumbledore had never scorned her for her intelligence and never put her down. Now, she wasn't so sure in who to believe. Once all of this was over, she promised herself that she would go to Harry and apologized to him, but for now, she has to do this so that Dumbledore won't be suspicious.

"Yes Professor. It took me awhile to find and translate it, but it all paid off in the end." Hermione said.

Dumbledore smirked at this, "Good. Now I can continue my plans. Follow me, there's a room we can go to, in order to perform the ritual." He added, walking past her and out the door.

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and following him.

_'I'm so sorry Harry. I'm really sorry.'_

-Digital World-

It's been a few hours since Rika and Kazu had separated from Henry and Takato, and Rika was just about ready to grab a rock and start bashing Kazu's head in.

"Mai a hii, mai a hoo, mai a ha, mai a ha ha. Mai a hii, mai a hoo, mai a ha, mai a-"(1) Kazu sang.

"Will you please, SHUT UP!" Rika yelled, glaring at Kazu.

Kazu cringed, "Sorry. I'm bored. You're not talking to me, so I'm bored and it's too quiet. So I thought to sing a song to break it the silence."

"You could have picked ANY song to sing, but you had to pick _that_ one." Rika said, gritting her teeth.

"Okay, okay." Kazu said, holding his hands up.

Harry and Kyuubimon shared a glance before shaking their heads. Then their eyes perked up, while stopping in mid step.

"What's wrong?" Rika asked, after realizing Kyuubimon had stopped walking.

"You see that smoke?" Kyuubimon asked.

Rika and Kazu looked ahead of them and saw a column of smoke rising in the air.

"Maybe that's one of the villages we're looking for." Kazu suggested.

"Maybe, but the only way to find out is if we go look. Let's go Kyuubimon!" Rika said.

Kyuubimon took off running towards the smoke.

"Follow her, Yaminomon." Kazu said.

Harry took off running after her. Once they both reached the top of the hill, Kazu and Rika decided that enough was enough. What was destroying the village was an extremely large black dragon, wearing silver and yellow armor. Every now and then, it would open its thick jaws to release a couple of black fire balls.

Kyuubimon's eyes glowed bright blue as she started to scan the digimon's data. Rika held up her digivice as a hologram appeared on top of the screen.

"His name's BlackWarGreymon, a mega level digimon. He's known for his short temper and loves to challenge various digimon if they appear to be stronger than he is. His specialty attack is War Blaster, but don't get too close, 'because he'll use his Chaos Slash to tear you down." Rika said, summarizing what she read.

"Well, since its mega level, the only way we can get close to defeating it is digivolving to ultimate level." Harry said, Kyuubimon nodded in agreement.

"Okay then," Kazu said, climbing off Harry's back, "Let's get you to digivolve."

Both Kazu and Rika pulled out their blue cards from their pockets, and get into position to swipe them.

"DIGIMODIFY! MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" They both yelled.

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION…

_KYUBIMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO..._

Kyubimon leapt into the air and her body was suddenly covered with blue fox fire and changed. After a while, she landed back onto the ground, on two feet, and spun around slowly. When she came to a stop, she bent down on her knees and rose back up.

_TAOMON!_

_YAMINOMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO..._

Harry's body was covered with midnight black fox fire and started to change. The two 'V' blades on his wrists broke off, flew into the air, and fused together to form a giant sword. Then the sword fell, blade first, towards the ground, only to be caught by the ultimate level Digimon. The cresent moon on his forehead glowed for a short minute and changed into an opal stone.

_SCATHMON!_

While Rika and Kazu were easing their way down the hill, Harry and Taomon leaped into the air towards BlackWarGreymon.

-Meanwhile at Hogwarts-

Dumbledore watched as Hermione drew a symbolic circle, with chalk, at the center of the Great Hall. Standing with him was Minerva and Filius.

Hermione stood up when she was finished and double checked on the picture she drew on the parchment. After that, she nodded and turns to look up at Dumbledore, "It's finished Professor."

Dumbledore nodded, "Good. You may go back to your dorm. Remember, don't tell anyone about this."

Hermione nodded and quickly left. As soon as she gets back to her dorm room she's going to pack her stuff and leave Hogwarts. Hermione prays that whatever Dumbledore is planning, doesn't work as well as he hopes.

Dumbledore, McGonagull and Flitwick stood in their positions and started channeling magic into the circle. After a while, the circle started glowing brightly and a portal was forming at the center. Once the portal was large enough, Dumbledore motioned for McGonagull and Flitwick to continue putting their magic into the circle as he stepped into the portal.

On the other side was completely black. The only other things in the place, besides him, were two creatures. One was a large phoenix like creature. It had four wings and four crimson red eyes. The creature resting beside it was a white tiger with blue strips and Saber-tooth sized fangs. Both of these creatures were about the same height.

The red phoenix studied him for a moment before breaking the silence, "You know… you are the second human to ever stand before bravely, but I'm curious to see why a magic user would come here."

Dumbledore's eyes widened, "You know what I am?"

The phoenix chuckled, "Of course. You're not the only magic user that I've met before. I believe you humans called him… Merlin."

Dumbledore gasped, "You knew Merlin?"

The tiger snorted, "Knew 'of' him. Our tamers decided to release us before they were taught by him."

Dumbledore frowned slightly while thinking, _'If their tamers were taught by Merlin, which would mean…'_ Dumbledore gasped, "Your tamers were the great founders. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. What are your names?"

"I go by the name Zhuqiaomon and my associate here is Baihumon." The phoenix said.

"Where are the other two?" Dumbledore asked.

"You don't have any need to know that. Now, why is it that you're here?" Zhuqiaomon asked.

Dumbledore felt a wave of fear run through him when he finally realized who he was speaking to. He quickly shook his head and stood straight with confidence.

"I would like to make a deal with you. You see, one of my students, who were also the savior of the wizarding world, was turned into a digimon by a group of muggles or humans in your term."

Zhuqiaomon and Baihumon glanced at each other before turning back to Dumbledore. Baihumon nodded, "Yes, we know of this digimon. We were deciding whether or not to have him join the Devas. What do you need that has to do with him?"

"I would like to bring him back to our world so he can defeat our reining Dark Lord. I confronted him about it, but he doesn't want to go back." He said.

Zhuqiaomon chuckled deeply, "We saw everything. We know the scars on your chest are the result of provocking him," he smirked; "Besides from what you're telling us, you want us to 'convince' him to go back to your world."

Dumbledore sneered slightly, while rubbing his scars, "What I'm saying is that I would like your help in getting him back."

Zhuqiaomon and Baihumon glanced at each other and grinned.

Baihumon looked back down at Dumbledore, "Alright wizard, we'll lend you some of our power. In return-"

"I don't care about the cost! Just give me the power." Dumbledore interrupted.

"Very well." Baihumon said. He then opened his mouth and an energy wave shot out towards Dumbledore.

**_KONGOU!_**

When the attack hit, Dumbledore was immediately turned to stone. Then Zhuqiaomon opened his mouth and a blast of fire shoots from his mouth.

**_PHOENIX FIRE!_**

Symbols started to appear all over. The stone starts cracking and explodes into pieces. His skin had a reddish hint to it. His nails were longer, grayish-purple in color, and were chipped and cracked at the ends. When Dumbledore opened his eyes, they flashed completely black before going back to their original sky blue. His hands glowed dark purple for a moment, then several purplish gray avian figures appeared around him. Dumbledore was slightly confused about the new look he'd acquired.

"You now have _some_ control of the D-Reaper." Zhuqiaomon said with a smirk.

A crooked grin appeared across Dumbledore's face. With a flick of his wrist, the avian figure's vanished. Then he turned and left through the portal back into the Great Hall.

Baihumon watched as the portal closed before he turned towards the phoenix-like soverine, "Do you think he'll figure out what we actually took from him?"

Zhuqiaomon smirked while shaking his head, "No. By the time he does figure it out, it would be too late."

-Back in the Digital World-

**_REAPER'S SLASH!_**

A black aura blade flew across the village towards BlackWarGreymon, only to be countered by his attack.

**_WAR BLASTER!_**

A giant beach ball sized fire ball was released out of BlackWarGreymon's mouth. Then when both attacks hit, an explosion went off. Both Harry and Taomon were thrown back from the attack wave and crashed into the ground.

Kazu, getting extremely frustrated at the mega lvl digimon, reached into his pocket to grab the card that Yamaki gave them. Just as he was about to pull it out, Rika grabbed his wrist.

"Don't even think about using that card. We're only allowed to use it for emergencies." She said.

"This, to me, looks like a good enough emergency." Kazu said, pointing out that Scathmon and Taomon both are having a hard time fighting BlackWarGreymon.

"No. We can't use them yet." Rika argued.

Then the both turned when they heard a deep chuckle coming from the mega digimon. "Having trouble? Well, let me help you out with a little… power boost I can give you." BlackWarGreymon said, smirking at the two ultimate digimon. He then zeroed in on Harry, "Let's start with you shall we."

Small black particles started to come up from the ground around them, and into the air. After what seemed like forever, millions upon millions of black particles were floating in midair. Once BlackWarGreymon opened his mouth, all of the particles started to zoom together and slowly forms a black aura ball at the center. When they finally came together, it was the size of a monster truck tire.

**_DARK GAIA FORCE!_**

The aura ball shot towards Scathmon and forcefully entered his body.

Harry immediately let out a horrible and painful shout as his body started to glow.

Kazu looked down at his digivice as it said _'VIRAL DIGIVOLUTION'_, before the screen turned to static.

"What's going on? Scathmon!" Kazu yelled, as he dashed towards on his partner.

"Kazu no!" Rika yelled, running after him.

_SCATHMON VIRAL DIGIVOLVE TO…_

* * *

(1) I don't own that song. All rights go to the german group that owns it. Plus I thought that song would be something that Kazu would know.

**So what did you think? As it got nearer to the end, I was literally sitting at the edge of my seat as I was writing it. Next chapter will more than likely take a while to write. So I hope you enjoyed reading it. See you in the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I know it's been awhile, but I'm still working on this story. After this chapter, everything is going to be free writing instead of being rewritten. As for the poll, I'm going to keep that up until the next chapter. So far everyone wants the story to continue in the Kanto region, so if you want a different region then get voting. For the annomous reviewers, you can vote for the two regions you would like in your reviews for the chapter, but for the reviewers that actually have an account on this website, please vote on the poll.**

**Hope you like this chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

While being a student at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy showed no weaknesses. He knew that if he showed any, the Death Eaters in Slytherin would use it against him. So, he put up the act that he didn't care about anything. Who knew that deep down; he had a soft spot for animals? Now, since he's no longer going to Hogwarts, he decided to work with what he likes. Yep, Draco Malfoy has applied for a job at the local zoo.

So here he was, about to feed the lions when he heard a commotion happening outside. He heard the excitement from his co-workers about a new breed of lion. So, he along with the others went out to see what was wrong. When they all came outside, Draco's eyes widen when he immediately recognized what the 'new breed' of lion actually was.

After spending a few days with Harry, who prefers that he goes by the name Kuromon, his tamer Kazu and their close nit group of friends, he knows what to look for when comparing digimon and normal everyday animals. Like for instance, the lion's cubs were too big to be normal. It had a thick golden collar wrapped around its neck with a smooth green stone hanging down the front. Also, the lion cub's eyes were sapphire blue instead of the natural golden brown.

Draco knew this was a digimon instead of a lion cub. "Um, can I take care of this one? I'm more comfortable around the lions then the other animals."

The digimon looked at him in shock, realizing that the human knows what he is.

The Head caretaker, Adam, glanced at him with a thoughtful look, "Are you sure? You've only been here for a few months."

"Yes, sir. I've been learning from the other zoo keepers on how to care for the animals. I'm positive that from what I've learned, I'll be able to care for this cub." Draco said, thinking that should convince his boss.

Adam looked at him from above his glasses, and then sighed, "Alright, you can have this one. Just make sure to ask the others if you need any help. Also, don't get too attached. When he's old enough you have to put him with the others."

'Oh I'm sure he'll never get any bigger than that.' Draco thought while nodding his head in agreement. With that said, everyone else went back to work. After making sure that everyone was gone and out of hearing range, Draco walked cautiously towards the lion digimon.

"It's alright now. Compared to the others, I know that you're no ordinary lion cub. I'm going to get you out of here." Draco said, holding his hands up.

"What about you?" the digimon asked.

Draco blinked in shock to hear that the cub had a teenage tone of voice instead of sounding like a young child.

"I'll be fine. I'll probably lose my job doing this but you don't belong here in a zoo. So, I'm going to help you out." Draco said, while unlocking the cage door and opening it.

The digimon watched him for a while before slowly coming out of the cage and walked towards him. Draco glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching him and motioned for the digimon to follow him. They snuck out of the back gate and Draco looked back to see if anyone saw him or not. After that he opened the gate door, "Alright. You can go now, just make sure you stay clear of us."

"Come with me. At least that way you won't blow your excuse of taking care of me," the digimon said stubbornly. Then he pulled his ears back and looked down at the ground, "Plus, I'll know that you're okay. I know I just met you today, but something tells me that I should stick with you for a while longer."

Draco raised his eyebrow then sighed, "Fine. Can you tell me what your name is, that way I'll know what to call you?"

"I'm Leormon. What do you go by?" Leormon asked.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy." Draco answered. He glanced over his shoulder again when he heard some people talking, "Hide here for a moment. I'll be back."

Draco walked towards the brunette near him and tapped his shoulder, "Hey Mark. Can you cover for me for a while? I need to take the lion cub home so that it doesn't get too nervous when we open."

Mark glanced over his shoulder then went back to sorting the different foods, "Yeah. How long do you thinkl you'll be gone for?"

"Probably for a little over an hour. I need to make sure the lion cub is fed and settled before I get back." Draco said, glancing over his shoulder to make sure that Leormon was still hidden.

"Ok, sure thing. You have your walkie with you, right?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, why?" Draco asked.

"It's for when you get back. Just call for me and I'll let you in through the back." Mark said.

Draco nodded, "Ok. I'll see you later then."

As soon as Leormon saw Draco stop in front of him, he stepped out of his hiding sopt.

"Alright then, let's go. We don't want to stay here any longer then we have to." Draco said.

Leormon nodded and followed Draco out of the parking lot and down the street. When they came to the city, Draco saw people running and realized what it was that they were running from. He looked down at Leormon and saw him crouching, with his fur standing up on his back.

Draco looked back up at the fog and nodded, "Alright, let's go check it out."

They both ran towards the fog and into it. When they reached a certain point and stopped, they saw two digimon fighting against each other. One looked like a very large black dog while the other looked like a beast cyborg.

Draco looked around, seeing that there weren't any other digimon, was shocked to see that there was another person standing on the sidelines. From what he knew, Harry, his tamer Kazu and the others were in the digital world. Seeing that this guy was older and was holding a digivice in his hand, Draco guessed that one of the digimon fighting was his partner. Then his eyes widened when he recognized who it was.

"Professor Lupin?!" Draco yelled, getting the attention of his former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

The said person turned and widened their eyes when they saw him, "Draco?"

Draco nodded and ran towards him. Leormon followed closely behind him, while not taking his attention away from the fighting digimon.

"What are you doing here, Professor?" Draco asked.

"Draco, I'm no longer your professor, and I no longer work under the likes of Dumbledore. After what he tried to pull on Harry last year, I have lost whatever faith I had left in him. Anyways, I should be asking you 'what are you doing here', but as you can see I'm busy." Remus said, returning his attention to the fight in front of them.

Draco also turned to watch the fight and saw how the large black dog digimon is fighting, "Is that canine digimon your partner?"

"Yes, his name is Dobermon. I found him a couple weeks ago in his rookie form, Labramon, and I've been his tamer ever since that day." Remus said. He then pulled out a card from within his pocket, and slowly swiped it across his digivice, _"DIGIMODIFY! POWER BOOST ACTIVATE!"_

Dobermon opened his mouth and a thick black beam shot out.

**BLACK LASER!**

Cybermon quickly turned one of his arms into cannon and shot out a large ball of electricity.

**STATIC SHOCK!**

Both attacks clashed and caused an explosion. When the smoke cleared, it showed that both digimon were still standing in their places.

Remus cursed under his breath when he saw that no damage was done to Cybermon, "How am I supposed to defeat this thing?"

Leormon growled and then suddenly charged towards Cybermon.

"Leormon!" Draco called, hoping the lion cub digimon will stop running, but the digimon just kept going.

"Is that your digimon partner?" Remus asked.

Draco shook his head, "No, I had just recently found him today at the zoo. I managed to convince my supervisor to let me take care of him. After he said yes, I snuck Leormon out. Told him to go his own way, but he didn't want to leave me. Even if he was my partner, I don't think he'll like that."

Remus smiled, "Well you said so yourself that he didn't want to leave you. Maybe he instinctively knew that he was going to be with you."

_Flashback_

_"Alright. You can go now, just make sure you stay clear of us."_

_"Come with me. At least that way you won't blow your excuse of taking care of me," the digimon said stubbornly. Then he pulled his ears back and looked down at the ground, "Plus, I'll know that you're okay. I know I just met you today, but something tells me that I should stick with you for a while longer."_

_End Flashback_

Draco remembered what Leormon had said earlier and nodded, "Yeah. That's probably the reason."

Then out of nowhere, a digivice appeared in front of him. Draco grabbed it and saw that it was like what Remus had, except it had an orange lining instead of tan.

Then a white beam show out of it, Draco pointed the beam at Leormon and watched as the said digimon glowed brightly.

Leormon immediately stopped running when he saw that his body was glowing bright white. He looked back at Draco, from over his shoulder, and widened his eyes when he realized what happened. Without a second thought, Leormon grinned and nodded to his new tamer.

Draco subconsciously reached into his back pocket. He slightly gasped when he felt there was a card deck, when he knew there was nothing to begin with. So, he pulled out a random card and watched as it changed and glowed blue.

Remus' smile widened when he recognized the blue card for what it was, "Well, are you going to swipe it. Dobermon and I could really use the help around here."

Draco nodded and slowly swiped the blue card through his digivice, _"DIGIMODIFY! DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"_

DIGIVOLUTION…

**_LEORMON DIGIVOLVE TO…_**

Leormon's body started to glow. He grew until he was about the same size as Dobermon. His fur changed to a light brown and his tail split into two separate ones. A while brownish/black mane grew around his head and two pairs of small golden hoop earrings appeared on both ears.

**_RAIAMON!_**

"Alright Raiamon, let's delete this digimon!" Draco yelled.

Raiamon started absorbing electricity into his mane and show out a large bolt of lightning towards Cybermon.

**THUNDER OF KING!**

Cybermon smirked when he heard this and purposely took the hit. He knows electricity doesn't affect him, but then frowned when he realized it was too much. He then yelled loudly in pain when he fell to the ground.

Raiamon charged and aimed his attack at the back of Cybermon's neck.

**CRITICAL STRIKE!**

Raiamon took a grip at the neck and ripped the back out.

Cybermon immediately deleted along with the piece that was in Raiamon's mouth.

Raiamon absorbed every bit of Cybermons data and landed lightly on the ground. He then looked towards Draco and walked towards him.

"It seems like I've chosen the right human to protect. Something told me that you would be important to me, and now I'm glad that I've listened to my gut instinct." Raiamon said, looking down at Draco.

"I didn't expect this to happen, but I'm glad it did." Draco said. He then turned and saw Remus talking to his digimon. "Hey Remus, what did you mean about earlier when you said you would like me to help you."

Remus walked towards him with Dobermon following behind, "Well, I'm sure enemy digimon would continue coming here and each one seems stronger than the last. Soon, Dobermon won't be able to fight on his own, but with you and Raiamon's help, I'm sure we can beat them."

Draco nodded, "Alright, but what about when they get back?"

"I'm sure they'll let us join their group." Remus said with a smile.

Draco nodded again and looked up at the sky, "I hope their doing fine, wherever they are."

* * *

**Here's the chapter! Hope you liked it. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Next week I'm going to IUPUI once classes start, so after this chapter, I'll be busy with school work, working on campus and such. I'll try to update when I can, but their won't be any promises. The winning region for when Harry/Kuromon goes to in the sequel is... KANTO! So, for that I'll be writing down notes on how to start it and everything. On another note, I put up another poll for you guys to vote on. Once again, if you have an account, please vote on the poll, and if your a guest reviewer, put your vote in your review.**

**Anyways, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

-Previously-

_Then they both turned when they heard a deep chuckled coming from the mega digimon. _

_"Having trouble? Well, let me help you out with a little… power boost I can give you." BlackWarGreymon said, smirking at the two ultimate digimon. He then zeroed in on Harry._

_"Let's start with you shall we."_

_SCATHMON VIRAL DIGIVOLVE TO…_

-Now-

Harry let out another horrible scream as he felt the black aura ball forcing itself inside his body. He remembers what a Crucio felt like, but _this_ felt 10 times worse.

'Kuromon, what's going on!?' Harry asked, painfully.

_I don't know Harry. I… -n't… con-… of-'_

'Kuromon!'

Harry let out another scream when his body started to glow. Mentall he heard the digital voice saying that he was digivolving, but how was that possible? As soon as he thought up the question, it quickly vanished from his mind. Black flames immediately surrounded his body then not even a second later, they were upon him, forcing his body to change its shape. All over, his body grew, thickening and hardening in several places. His sword warped and changed into a demonic double-edged sword. Soon enough, the flames absorbed themselves into Harry's fur.

In place of Scathmon was a dark being. It had a long tail, thick claws on both hands and feet. In place of the cloak, was a battered looking black chest plate, that only went to his waist. Then he rose his head, opened his eyes which flashed blood red for a moment before going back to their black coil color. Then a deep growl emitted from his chest.

_SYTHMON!_

Kazu, Rika and Taomon looked at Kuromon's new form in shock. Kazu gulped before taking an uneasy step forward.

"Sythmon?" Kazu called out hesitantly.

Sythmon's eyes flashed towards Kazu, making him flinch, then looked back at BlackWarGreymon. The said digimon was laughing out loud. Once he calmed down enough, BlackWarGreymon grinned as he took a good look at the newly formed Virus digimon.

"So, now that you're free from the humans clutches, why don't you destroy them." He said, looking towards the two humans at the side.

Taomon gasped before immediately going to her Rika's side. Even though she knew that she might not survive the fight against the two virus digimon, she could at least hold them off long enough for her tamer and Kazu to get away safetly.

Sythmon glanced at the humans and sneered. Then as he looked towards BlackWarGreymon, he crouched low towards the ground. He held his double-edged sword behind his back and helf his right hand, palm out, in front of him.

BlackWarGreymon frowned slightly as he watched Sythmon, "What are you doing? I said attack the humans."

"Who said anything about listening to you? They're not even worth the time it takes to kill them. You, however, are worth it." Sythmon said, as his right hand was emiting a black aura.

BlackWarGreymon crouched slightly when he saw how serious Sythmon was, "You don't have to do this."

Sythmon sneered, "Why are you so hesitant all of the sudden? What happened to the Digimon that was fighting us earlier?"

BlackWarGreymon growled deeply then charged suddenly towards Sythmon, with his metal claws raised.

Sythmon leapt into the air to dodge, then a black aura hand stretched out from his right hand (**a/n**: For those of you that have watched or at least red the Naruto anime/manga series, then this attack is similar to when Naruto is in stage 1 Kyuubi form, and he's using the Kyuubi's chakra claws to grab his enemies.), and grabbed BlackWarGreymon from behind.

**DEVIL'S HAND!**

BlackWarGreymon was lifted into the air and smashed into one of the small cottages.

It was quiet for only a few minutes before a loud roar was heard from the rubble. A black streak shot out and slammed itself into Sythmon, making them both crash into the ground. When the smoke cleared, BlackWarGreymon and Sythmon were trying to overpower the other by their hands.

BlackWarGreymon grinned as he opened the cannons imbedded within his chest. Sythmon's eyes widened when he saw them absorbing energy inside them.

**WAR BLASTER!**

Two white beams shot out and sent Sythmon flying into the air. While in the air, Sythmon twirled his double-edged sword and sent out two black aura blades towards BlackWarGreymon.

**TWIN SLASH!**

Kazu still couldn't believe his eyes. From what Taomon had explained to them, Sythmon was virus form of Kuromon. Meaning, he wasn't even supposed to digivolve into it unless something extremely dangerous happens to them. All digimon have a virus stage, the only way to access it is if their very lives are in danger. Even then, it puts a toll on them when they've managed to change back to their original form.

Kazu looked down at the screen on this digivice and saw that it still was in static.

"How are we going to change him back to Kuromon?" Rika asked, wincing when Sythmon took a direct hit from BlackWarGreymon's Dragon Crusher.

"I don't know. I haven't heard of a digimon that managed to change back to their original form." Taomon said, moving a bit to the side to avoid the stone that was thrown in her direction.

_… -u… K-… -zu…_

Kazu looked at his digivice in shock, "Did you guys hear something?"

"Hear what?" Rika asked.

"A voice. I thought I heard Kuromon's voice trying to call me." Kazu said.

_... –zu… Ka-… -azu…_

"I can hear it now. Is it coming from your digivice?" Rika asked, nodding towards it.

Kazu held the digivice up to his ear, hoping to hear Kuromon's voice again.

_… Ka-… -azu… Kazu!_

"Kuromon! I can bearly hear you, what is it?" Kazu called out.

_… -lp m… ple-… -elp me…_

"Help you? With what?" Kazu asked.

_I ca-… -ld on… -nger…  
Ple-… -elp me…  
…_

"Kuromon!" Kazu yelled.

"Taomon, what happens when a digimon, who is forced to digivolve into their virus form, can't change back?" Rika asked, still looking at Kazu's digivice in slight shock.

"They're deleted." Taomon said with a mournful tone.

"NO! That can't happen!" Kazu yelled, a few tears fell down his cheeks.

"And we won't let it!" Rika said, "We'll help him, don't worry. We just have to get him when Sythmon is most vulnerable."

Kazu tilted his head in confussion, "When's that?"

A small tick formed on Rika's forehead, then she punched Kazu upside the head.

"When he's absorbing other digimon's data, duffuss!" Rika yelled. A sweat drop appeared on the back of Taomon's head.

Kazu got up from the ground, rubbing the back of his head, "Okay, I get that, but did you have to hit me so hard?"

Rika held up her fist again and Kazu backed away a few steps hold his hands up.

"Okay, okay. Don't have to hit me again, sheesh. So, how are we going to get him?" Kazu asked.

"Taomon will trap him with her Thousand Spells, then you will try to override BlackWarGreymon's Dark Gaia Force with as many Booster and Attack cards as you can." Rika said.

As Kazu listened to what Rika was saying, he thought back to when he first met Kuromon.

_Flashback_

_"There he is," A voice said._

_Harry looked down and saw that Takato kid from yesterday, only he had two other boys standing on either side of him, looking up at him with awe._

_"Kuromon, can you come down real quick, I want you to meet my friends." Takato said._

_Harry just looked at him for a few seconds, deciding whether or not he should just ignore him, but decided against it. So he rose up and leapt down onto the ground in front of them._

_"Why don't we go somewhere else so that no one will see us?" Takato suggested._

_Harry nodded and followed them to Guilmon's hideout._

_"Takato, why don't you introduce us to Kuromon." The boy, wearing a hat, said._

_"Oh sorry, Kuromon, this is Kazu Shioda…" Takato pointed to his right._

_"Hi." Kazu said with a grin._

_"…and this is Kenta Kitagawa." Takato said, pointing to his left._

_"Hello." Kenta waved shyly._

_Harry just stared at them blankly with his arms crossed._

_Kazu shuffled nervously, then decided to break the awkward silence, "So, um…Takato, didn't you say that Kuromon doesn't have a tamer?" _

_"Yeah," Takato answered, "He's looking for one but until then, he's staying with Rika and her Digimon Renamon." _

_No one said anything after that. Just listened to the cicadas' beat their wings together, and Guilmon snoring in his sleep. _

_"I'm leaving." Harry said._

_So, with that, he vanished._

_"Man, that Kuromon sure is cool. I wouldn't mind having him as my Digimon." Kazu said._

_End Flashback_

Then imagine his surprise when he actually became a tamer and was partnered with said digimon. Takato always told him to stay away from the fights since he didn't have a digimon to protect him. But, he couldn't help himself. He just had to see Kuromon in action. Although, he didn't expect him to get hurt in the process of saving him.

_Flashback_

_Harry leapt onto Growlmon's tail, quickly getting into a crouching position. Growlmon then started to spin around and threw Harry off his tail and into the air. Harry flew into the air and crossed his arms across his chest._

**_SHADOW SLASH!_**

_Harry threw his arms to the side and a large black 'X' zoomed towards Airdramon._

_Airdramon just deflected the attack with his tail and roared with laughter._

_"That attack is nothing compared to this!" Airdramon yelled._

**_WING CUTTER!_**

_Airdramon flew towards Harry and his wings glowed bright white._

_Harry yelled in pain when the attack hit and started to fall down to the ground._

_Kyubimon leapt into the air and caught Harry on her back, before landing on the ground softly._

_"Kuromon!" Kazu yelled, running out of the bushes and towards the injured Digimon._

_"Kazu, what are you doing here!?" Takato asked, shocked to see his friend here._

_"I'm sorry, it's just that I wanted to see you guys and Kuromon in action." Kazu said._

_Airdramon saw the human boy and noticed he didn't have a Digimon to protect him. He flew down towards him with his tail glowing bright white._

**_TAIL WHIP!_**

_He spun around to hit the human._

_Harry saw this, forced himself to stand up and threw himself in front of Kazu. The attack hit his already injured side and threw him against the nearby tree._

_"Kuromon, why did you do that?" Kazu asked._

_"Because you were about to get hit." Harry struggled to get out before passing out._

_"KUROMON!" Kazu yelled as he ran towards him, but before he could get close enough, an object appeared in front of him. He reached out to grab it and his eyes widened when he saw that it was a black lined digivice. A beam of light shot out of it and Kazu pointed it towards Harry._

_End Flashback_

From then on, he was glad that he had Kuromon as his partner.

"Kazu!" a voice yelled in his ear.

Kazu snapped out of his dazed state and looked over at Rika, "What?"

"Were you even paying attention to what I said?" Rika asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah. You said to wait until Sythmon defeats BlackWarGreymon. Then when he's deleted and Sythmon is busy with absorbing his data, we'll strike then." Kazu said.

"No, I said that the fight looks to be almost over. You needed to pay attention so we won't miss our chance." Rika said, pointing over to the two fighting digimon.

Kazu looked over and saw that BlackWarGreymon was actually looking to be getting tired, whereas Sythmon was still coming at him strong.

Then BlackWarGreymon leapt into the air, raising his metal claws. They suddenly were covered with a navy blue aura.

**DRAGON CRUSHER!**

Before the attack could hit him, Sythmon suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind BlackWarGreymon, holding his double-edge sword.

**BLACK WAR SLASH!**

The sword was quickly brought down and sliced straight down the center. BlackWarGreymon painfully roared out loudly before he deleted. Sythmon closed his eyes when he felt BlackWarGreymon's data coming within him.

"Now!" Rika yelled out.

Taomon leapt towards Sythmon and held out her sleaves.

**THOUSAND SPELLS!**

Thousands of spell tags shot out of Taomon's sleaves and surrounded Sythmon.

"Quickly Kazu, before Sythmon breaks out." Rika said.

Kazu then started to swipe Boost and Attack cards, at random, across his digivice.

Sythmon's eyes snapped open when he sensed what they were trying to do. He growled deeply and started to struggle to get out of the spell tags.

"Hurry! I can't hold him much longer!" Taomon yelled out.

"I trying to go as fast as I can." Kazu said, still swiping cards.

After a few more seconds, Sythmon suddenly yelled out in pain as black fire came out from within his body and covered him. The fire shot out in different directions, vanishing when they hit the spell tags barrier, and floating in the middle unconscious was Kuromon.

Taomon sighed to herself in relief and slowly lowered Kuromon to the ground.

Kazu was already by him once he touched the ground and gently held Kuromon's paw.

"Kuromon?" Kazu called out quietly.

Harry struggled to open his eyes and looked up at his tamer. "K-Ka…zu…you helped…me?"

Kazu smiled, "Of course I did, I wasn't going to let you struggle with it on your own."

Harry smiled, "Thank you, Kazu." He looked up when he say Taomon step into his view.

"Rest Kurmon. You're safe now." Taomon said.

Harry nodded and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Whoa! I most definately had fun writing this chapter, even though it was really hard, lol. Also, there's only one more form of Kuromon's to introduce and that is his Biomerge form, which will be pretty fun. There's only going to be 2 or 3 more chapters, so the showdown against Harry/Kuromon vs. Dumbledore will be coming up. Can't wait! **

**Plus, I want to challenge those of you that know how to draw. I want to see if you guys can put any one, or all of them if you want, of Harry/Kuromon's forms on paper. I would like to see how you guys view him in your mind.**

**Other than that, I'll will see you guys later!**


End file.
